The Soldier
by Maiihemm
Summary: SAMCRO has been through a lot but no one could ever guess the new batch of chaos that would roll into their lives. **I only own my OC. Based after the end of Season 7.**
1. Chapter 1

He heard the rumble of a bike pull into the driveway of TM Automotive. Now, that wasn't anything new but he wasn't expecting anyone else to pull in considering everyone in the club was already here either working or finishing setting up the re-built club house with the crow-eaters. Curious to see who was pulling in Chibs pushed back from the desk in the office and walked over to the doorway.

Pulling in was a 2010 Harley Davidson Sportster Iron 883. The bike was completely blacked out and it looked like it had the silencer set up throughout. He was too busy staring at the bike to notice that all the guys had stopped working on the bitch of a bike they were trying to fix in the garage at first.

"Aye! Get yer arses back to work boys." He hollered once the bike was parked and he peeled his eyes away. He noticed that Happy had a gun in his hand slightly hidden so he just nodded to the killer as if to tell him it was okay.

As he turned his attention back to the mysterious bike, he noticed that it was a woman climbing off the bike. She swung her leg off to stand up then reached up to pull her full face helmet off with her back facing everyone there. He noticed how her muscular legs showed through her tight jeans and how tall she stood as if she was just radiating confidence. When she took her helmet off her waist length wavy pale blonde hair fell down and he wondered to himself how she fit all of that in her helmet without feeling smothered. She placed her helmet on the handlebars, straightened her shirt and bent over to pull something out of the compartment on the opposite side of her bike.

He looked over at the guys seeing that, again, they weren't working on the car they were supposed to be. Instead they were all watching the tall woman bent over the bike and heart Tig whistle out. He shot a glare over and caused all the guys to laugh lowly and sink down back to work. He didn't need them focusing on the girl when that engine needed to be in working order by tomorrow afternoon.

He looked back over at the woman as she turned walking towards him with sunglasses on her face. He noticed that she was young but strong. Every movement she made you could see the muscles rippling under her clothes. She was wearing a leather jacket but it was unzipped revealing a black low cut V-neck t-shirt. He could see she was wearing a grey tank top under the shirt that seemed to press her chest up just a bit. All of the skin showing on her chest was covered with ink but he couldn't see exactly what it was yet. He laughed to himself figuring that her chest was the only part that had any fat on her whole body other than her round ass he was still wondering how she squeezed into her tight jeans.

Looking back up at her face he saw a faint scar running from her hair line down her face where it ended just below her jaw bone. Peeking out from the line of her jacket he could also see what looked like burn scars running up onto her neck but he was unsure how much further it went due to her clothes. She had black gloves on that she was taking off as she walked towards him. She had a stone cold look on her face and he wondered if that was how she was or if it was because of Tig hooting at her earlier. Either way it was impossible to know what she was thinking or why she was there.

As she got closer she pushed her sun glasses up pushing her hair out of her face. She looked up at Chibs and he instantly saw her bright blue piercing eyes. She didn't have any makeup on, not that she needed any. Her eyes reminded him of some of the woman back in Belfast. Her face was pale which made her scar stick out more especially now that her glasses weren't covering it at all.

"How can I help ya, Lass?" He half expect her to make a face with his thick Scottish accent but her face was still unmoved.

She stuck her hand out to him to shake his and said "My name is Riley. We had been e-mailing a bit about the open position here at the garage. We have an interview at 11. I know I am a little early."

He shook her hand and felt a surprised look cross his face. He had been answering e-mails and set up an interview but he had assumed Riley Morey was a man. He silently kicked himself for turning down the resume she had offered to send him via e-mail and could now see it was in her hand.

Her voice also surprised him. It was soft and very feminine but it also had a bite behind it. She was very confident and stood up straight with her head held high regardless of the fact the whole garage was now staring at her again. Chibs motioned for her to come into the office and turned to glare at the men trying to get a look at the woman who could possibly be here much more often than they had originally guessed.

"Do you mind if I take my jacket off? I'm used to the heat but I'm not used to wearing a leather jacket during it."

"Absolutely Lass. Go ahead and hang it there" as he pointed to the coat rack behind her. She nodded and slipped it off her shoulders as Chibs noticed she had a gun holster on underneath it. She noticed it and whipped around to look at him.

"I am so sorry, sir. I forgot I had this on. I'll take it off right now." Her voice faltering for the first time as she scrambled to take it off and hang it under her jacket. Chibs couldn't help but start laughing hysterically at her as he sat down in his chair. She looked at him with no expression in her face again almost gauging if she should pick the gun back up again.

"Lass, don't you be worrin' bout carryin'. No on here will even bat an eye." He watched her relax and sit down in the chair across from his desk he had just pulled over. He pulled his glasses down to his face so he could look at her resume. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she sat perfectly still watching him with her hands placed on her lap.

"Tell me bout yerself Lass. Yer resume says ya just left tha Army?"

"Yes sir. I served for about 6 years. I was just stationed in Fort Hood, Texas when I was medically retired. I'm still fully capable though. I get headaches now and then from the head trauma I went through in Iraq. Hard time sleeping too so they gave me the boot. I wasn't a mechanic but I picked up a lot from my brother."

"Aye, I see you were a medic. Wouldn't hurt havin those skills around with these boys"

For the first time a small smile flashed on her face but as soon as it was there it was also gone. She straightened back up almost as if she needed to compose herself. He watched her for a second and looked back down at her resume seeing that she had joined the Army straight out of high school.

"New York eh?"

"Yes sir. Up near the Canadian border. I usually sound more Canadian than New Yorker until I get mad. Had a lot of friends from the city so I picked up a bit of the accent from them."

"I'm not sure we can deal with more accents Lass. Mine is bad enough." He made sure to smirk at her so she knew he was kidding. Though his accent was heavy he was interested to hear what her accent actually sounded like. He could imagine her getting mad at Tig and sounding like a Bronx spit-fire. Although she was calm and collected right now he could see in her eyes that she had a fiery passion deep in her soul.

"So yer brother taught you mechanics?"

"Yes sir. He took me in when I was 15 and told me I needed to learn how to survive on my own. Told me he wouldn't always be around to change my tires and my oil. Any free time we had we spend buried in the engine of his truck or working on his bikes."

"Aye. Well, I think I could give ya a chance. I wanna see how ya work though. Mind going with me to check on the lads in the garage? I'll test ya on some tools."

She stood up straight and he finally saw that both arms were covered with intricate tattoos. They seemed to be connected with whatever was on her chest as well. She walked over to her jacket and pulled out a hair tie flipping her hair up into a tight bun. He furrowed his eyebrows and just how proficient she was at making her long thick hair disappear. He motioned for her to walk through the door to the garage. When she passed him he saw that the scar was deep on her face and the burn mark stretched up back behind her head and into her hair line. He noted that she must have been talking about those scars when she talked about her injury in Iraq.

When they walked in Happy, Tig, Rat and another worker were all bent over into the engine cursing and bickering with each other about how to get the engine to fit.

"Chibs man. You must have ordered the wrong damn engine. This thing won't fit and it shouldn't take us this long to get it to fit." Tig said as he turned to Chibs and the woman who had been talking to him in the office.

"Riley, ya wanna see what ya think?"

"Yes sir."

Riley walked over to the other side of Tig and looked at what he was referring to. One of the bolts wasn't lining up right so she walked to the other side of the car seeing that the bolt on that side was connected. She looked at Happy and asked him for the wrench he had. He handed it to her with a stone look at his face that almost matched hers. She loosened the bolt and took it out. When she placed it in the palm of her hand and showed it to Chibs he could see that it was bent and deformed.

"I think this was pulling it wrong. Can you hand me another bolt?"

Happy handed her a bolt and she quickly placed it where she had just taken a bolt from. She walked back over to the trouble side and easily placed a bolt in that side too. She sat down on the roller and quickly pushed herself under the car to ensure that it was placed properly. She slid back up and nodded at Chibs once she stood up. He noticed that she didn't wipe her hands off regardless of the fact that she had grease on them.

"Well Riley, would ya like a job?"

She smiled slightly at Chibs and with a nod she stated "Yes sir. When would you like me to start?"

"Ya can hang out today to get a feel for everyone. We open at 8 every day. 5 days a work okay for ya?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright lets get yer paperwork going for ya."

As they turned to walk back into the office Chibs heard Tig say to Rat "I bet you fucked that up didn't ya? Had to have a girl come in and fix your shit. Get ta workin' before I make you my bitch Rat Boy!"


	2. Chapter 2

As she finished the paperwork up she couldn't help feeling relieved. She had taken a huge risk just dropping everything after her retirement had gone through. She had never even been to California before let alone this sleepy town called Charming. The fact that she had found a job not even 20 minutes after driving into town was a sign to her. New York held nothing but bad memories. The guys seemed a little crazy but being around guys was nothing new to her. Being a medic she had been attached to an Infantry unit meaning being around women was rare for her.

She had noticed the man called Happy was holding a pistol when she walked up but she ignored it. I mean, she was carrying too and the sunglasses had allowed her to keep an eye on him without him even knowing. Though she was sure he knew his way around a gun and a shoot-out just as much as she did.

She had heard about SAMCRO and through some digging figured out that the building to her left as she came in was probably their new clubhouse. They had just finished up re-building after it had been blown up a few years back. TM Auto was known as a front of their club and seeing as the Scottish man in the office had his cut hanging off his chair she assumed that most of the men there were probably in the club. She had seen the reaper and all the bikes lined up perfectly when she pulled in. SAMCRO had gotten in some trouble a few years ago but from what she had found out they had calmed down quite a bit since their former president Jax Teller was killed in an accident on his bike.

"Where ya stayin at?"

She looked at the man named Chibs and realized she hadn't really thought about that yet. She had driven straight from Fort Hood and arrived just in time for the interview.

"Actually I'm not sure. Just got into town."

"Wait ya just got out?"

"Yes. Didn't really have anywhere to stay in Texas either so I just drove out here."

What she didn't say was why she didn't have a place to stay in Texas. She didn't feel like bringing up her baggage since she didn't think it would be an issue considering she had cut all ties as soon as she got on that bike a few days ago.

"Ya welcome to stay in the club house. We have rooms set up for the guys when they need to stay. We have a few extra. Can have one of the cr-.. gals set it up for ya."

She looked up at the man noticing he had cut himself off during his sentence.

"You don't mind? I can pay for it until I find a place. I feel kind of stupid for not finding an apartment first."

"Nah don't worry bout it. I'll have Tig set ya up."

"Thank you, sir."

"Aye, another thing. Don't call me sir. Makes me feel old."

He smirked at her and she noticed the dimples on his face and a fire behind his eyes. She looked down trying not to laugh. She had noticed that he was older but he sure wasn't that old. Maybe it was just the scars on his face that made it hard not to focus on the rest of his face but she had made sure not to look very much. She knows her own scar attracted a lot of attention so she made a point not to stare at his.

"Aye! Tig!"

She watched as the curley haired man came in quickly looking between the two of them.

"Yeah boss?"

"Set this lass up in one of the spare rooms. She just got in from Texas and hasn't had a chance to find a place yet. Don't need her goin to a dirty motel."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. C'mon doll. I'll show you around."

"Behave Tig."

Tig turned to Chibs with a quick grin. "Always boss"


	3. Chapter 3

She grabbed her jacket and holster swinging them both over her shoulders after she had let her long hair fall back down her back. Tig caught sight of her pistol and grinned at her. "Afraid of us doll?"

"Nah. Just used to carrying."

"What brought you to Charming?"

"Just got out of the Army. Didn't wanna go back to New York. Figured the West Coast was just as good as the East."

"Woah! Army! Guess you can take care of yourself huh?"

She chuckled lightly still standing up tall as they walked towards the clubhouse.

"I guess you could say that. I'm used to being surrounded by rowdy guys so you guys shouldn't be an issue"

She flashes him a quick smile before returning her face back to the stoic place it was usually at.

Tig noticed that she was pretty reserved though he was used to women being pretty cold to him. Venus was really the only woman that wasn't freaked out by him at all which is probably art of the reason he kept her around for so long. She was bat shit crazy but he loved her.

"So were you a mechanic in the army doll?"

"No. Medic. Learned a lot about mechanics from my brother though."

"Oh. You didn't wanna go back around him? Family is important you know."

He saw her stiffen a little but her face never changed.

"They frown at people living in Arlington."

"Oh shit doll. I'm sorry."

"No worries. My father is still alive but I don't have much to do with him. He usually only calls when he has hit the bottle too hard. He likes to blame me for my brother making it home in a box."

"Jesus. Why would it ever be your fault?"

They had reached the clubhouse and Tig turned to a crow-eater asking her to set up a dorm for Riley. He motioned towards a stool at the bar for Riley to sit down. For some reason she was really easy to talk to. Even though she was cold on the outside he could tell she would talk to anyone if she wanted to.

"He was in the Humvee with me when we got hit."

Tig looked confused for a second until she lightly ran her finger down the scar on her face and she turned slightly lifting her hair up off her neck. He saw a burn scar start in her hairline and run down her neck to her shoulder and partly on her neck.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. IED. He was in the back. I was up front and my door was the only one we could get open after we flipped. I was able to get the driver out but right as I reached in to grab my brother the whole thing caught fire. Him and the other guy in the back didn't make it." She let her hair fall back down still keeping the same stoic look on her face.

"Jesus baby. You've been through hell."

She just shrugged and Tig laughed. He saw the crow-eater come out of the dorm and walk over to them. "All done." She smiled softly at the girl sitting next to him and patted him on the shoulder as she went back to stocking the bar.

"C'mon doll. Your castle awaits!"

They got up and walked back to the first room. They had built the clubhouse to be exactly like the last one meaning this one would have been Jax's. It had a bathroom in it and he figured a bathroom for her would be better than dealing with the rowdy club bullshit if she had to take a piss.

"Thank you, Tig"

"No problem doll. You need help carrying anything?"

He noticed her eyes flick to the ground for a second and he almost thought she looked upset. Before he could make a move to ask her what was wrong she composed herself again.

"I actually don't have much with me. Just my bike and what I'm wearing."

"You getting anything sent to California? I mean you must have had something"

"Nope. Mainly just what the army had given me. Have some stuff in a storage unit in Texas but none of it will really do me any good. Might send for it when I send for my truck. Other than that I really just need to start out fresh once I find a place."

Tig looked at her wondering what would make her leave everything behind but decided not to push the questions today.

"Well, I can give you some t-shirts if you want. Probably will have to just keep washing your jeans. We will have a monkey suit for you for the garage." He smirked. "Or you could just go naked.

She blushed. "Oh you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself and stay clothed."

"If you're gonna be hanging out with us you're gonna have to deal with us taking care of you doll. Plain and simple. Let's go to the garage."


	4. Chapter 4

Chibs could see them walking out of the clubhouse and Riley didn't seem phased by everything she was seeing. He walked out of the office and started walking towards them.

"She all set up Tig?"

"Yep. Set her up in the big room. Figured a bathroom to herself would be nice."

"Aye. I hope it's comfortable enough for you Riley. The guys can get kinda rowdy at night but if they get too bad just put them in their place Lass."

He could see a small smirk on her face at the idea of telling a bunch of bikers to quiet down. He watched as she scanned the bikes in a row checking out each one for a minute before moving onto the next.

"Big into bikes Lass?"

"A little. I mean I don't know a ton about them. My brother was bigger into them than I was. I only really learned to ride one because I ended up with his. Sold the rest and kept that one."

She motioned over to her Sportster and kept looking at the line of bikes. He looked at her about to ask why she ended up with his bikes but Tig gave him a look and he decided to let it go. He noticed she was stifling a yawn and realized she was probably exhausted.

"If ya want ya can go get some sleep. Can start out in the morning."

She looked up at him and seemed conflicted. She flashed her eyes towards the garage and back at him. Before she could say anything he put her arms around shoulder and started leading her towards the clubhouse.

"Lass don't worry bout it. Get some rest."

"I actually need to go for a run. I've been stuck on the bike for days. I'll have to run to the store first though to get some clothes."

"Ya ain't got any?"

"No. Only what I'm wearing."

"I'll get ya a shirt. Might be a little baggy. I'm sure there are some shirts in tha room yer in."

"You sure? Don't want to be a bother."

"Aye. Dig through the drawers. Use what ya find."

She walked forward and into the clubhouse. Chibs walked back to talk to Tig as he heard Happy growling at dropping a wrench on his foot. He shook his head as he saw Happy swing at Tig for laughing at him and told them to break it up.

"So what do you think boss?" Tig said as he backed up from Happy.

"I think she's lost brother."

"Yeah. She's been through some shit. Lost her brother in Iraq when she got those scars."

"Jesus Christ."

"Yeah. Doesn't seem to be phased by us though."

"Aye. Doesn't seem to be phased by much."


	5. Chapter 5

She had found a black Sons of Anarchy wife beater tank top in the drawer but no shorts. She walked out to the woman who had set her room up for her and asked her if it was okay that she wore that.

"Of course sweetheart. They're letting you stay here which means that you're good to go. Too hot in that t-shirt?"

"No. I want to go running. Check out the town. I was stuck on my bike for a few days."

"Need some shorts? We look like we're the same size. My shorts are a little short though."

"Sure. I appreciate it."

"No problem sweetheart."

She watched as the woman walked from behind the bar and back to the room next to hers. She waited at the doorway not wanting to intrude.

"My name is Riley by the way."

She watched as the slender blonde smiled up at her with a pair of shorts.

"Sarah. Size 6 work for you doll?"

"Yeah they should work. I appreciate it."

"No problem sweetheart. Like I said, they're kinda short and all I have is jean shorts but it will be cooler to work out in than those jeans. If you need any other clothes just go right in. My drawer is the bottom one."

She smiled at Sarah and went into her room to change. She came out laughing. Sarah wasn't kidding at how short they are. She was glad that her legs were toned but worried about how long her legs were. Even normal sized shorts looked small on her. These looked like jean panties. She was just finishing pulling the tank top over her stomach when she saw Chibs and Tig watching her from the bar.

"Is it okay that I'm wearing this shirt? I know it's a Sons tank. It was the only thing that wasn't a crop top or a thick t-shirt."

Tig looked at her with his mouth open staring at her legs. Chibs slapped him in the chest and looked at her.

"Aye. Who's shorts ya steal?"

"Sarah lent them to me. We wear the same size. Though.. They're a little short. Especially with how long my legs are. I probably look like a whore."

Chibs chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah lass. You look just fine. Ya good runnin alone?"

"Yeah. Unless you think I shouldn't be? I mean, I know that wearing anything with Sons on it used to be a target. Still a problem?"

Tig nearly spit his drink out.

"You know about the Sons?" Tig sputtered.

"Yeah. I don't go anywhere without knowing some history first."

"And you're still here?"

"Yeah. I'm not scared. Just want to make sure I'm not putting a target on my chest first."

"Nah doll. We aren't into the shit anymore. Charming is pretty safe. You're probably safer wearing that anyway. No one will mess with you. We have the reputation not be messed with."

She nodded at him and put her ear buds into her ear pressing play on her ipod as she walked out of the clubhouse already feeling pretty comfortable here. She smirked to herself thinking about how shocked Tig was that she already knew about the Sons of Anarchy. She not only had a job but a place to stay. She was going to start looking for a place to stay but she wasn't sure what the prices were like for rent around here. Nor did she know what part of town was good or not. She didn't have her truck yet so she didn't want to be too far away in case it rained. Riding a motorcycle in the rain really sucks.

After she jogged around town for about an hour she made her way back to the clubhouse. She walked in feeling relieved at the cool air on her sweat drenched skin. She saw that Chibs and Tig were still at the bar and talking to Sarah. Sarah was leaning forward obviously aware that they were looking down her shirt as they talked. Most of the girls around were dressed like Sarah. The only difference was Sarah didn't have dark makeup plastered to her face.

Riley noticed that she had soft features that complimented her dark brown eyes. She had flowing brown hair that fell just past her shoulders that covered part of a tattoo on her exposed back. She was wearing what used to be a Sons t-shirt that had been cut to have an open back. She could see the dimples on her lower back peeking up from her jeans that had been cut off into shorts that barely covered her round ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I had been uploading it as I have it written into separate POV's but it really is a pain in the butt. I am going to try to upload them like this now. A few different POV's but it flows better since it is all the same "scene". Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate all of you! 3 Although I have a lot written I have no problem going back and changing it. I'm kind of stuck so I may need some changes regardless. I want to hear your opinions! Things are about to get juicy so the slow build will be over soon. ;)**

Chibs turned to see that Riley had walked back in drenched in sweat. She was standing in the doorway looking at the crow-eater Sarah and he noticed that she was paying close attention to her lower back and ass. When Riley caught that Chibs was looking at her she looked down at the ground for a second before walking over.

"How was your run lass? You seemed lost there for a minute."

"Uh. Yeah. Zoned out for a minute. Run was good. Need a shower though."

"We're gonna go out for dinner here in a bit. Care ta join?"

"Sure. Just need a shower but I'll make it quick."

Chibs watched her walk away smiling. He smacked Tigs chest and told Sarah to go see if Riley needed more clothes. Sarah smiled and walked towards Rileys new dorm room.

"Did ya see that Tigger?"

"See what? Her tits? Venus' are way better man."

"Nah. Miss Riley was frozen staring at Sarah."

"Really? Like jealous? You think she wants me?"

"Nah brother. I think she wants Sarah."

He watched as Tig looked confused for a minute then understanding flashed across his face.

"Oooh! Really? I don't even know Sarah that well."

"She's new. Usually stays behind tha bar. Never seen her with any of the guys."

"Huh. Maybe you were just seeing stuff. She's just a crow-eater. Probably only interested in someone with a patch."

"We did change the bi-laws. Riley technically could patch if she wanted ta."

"I don't know man. We barely even know her. I mean she's been through some shit but it was always legal shit. She knows about us but I doubt she would want to go through the ringer as a prospect. We would have to get to know her better."

"Aye."

Chibs took another drink of his beer and watched towards the doorway. Sarah came back out with a small smile on her face and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Aye Sarah. C'm'ere love."

"Yeah? What do you need hun?"

"What got ya all flushed?"

"Oh uhm. I walked in to Riley getting changed."

"Like her Lass?"

"Oh I don't know.."

Chibs watch Sarah quickly walk off to get more beer out of the cooler to restock the bar even though he knew she had finished that already. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he hadn't ever seen her with any of the guys. She was always there talking and smiling but she had never disappeared into the dorms with anyone. Not that she minded the casual touch from the guys or the stares down her chest when she leaned over the bar. Most good bartenders did that though. A good body means good tips. They didn't usually tip at the bar since they stocked it themselves but her friendly smile and casual demeanor made it easy for her to fit in around there.

* * *

Sarah walked back into the cooler and shut the door behind her letting out a sigh. Seeing Riley in nothing but her shorts had taken her by surprise even if it was just her back. She was so toned. Her skin was tight around every muscle in her back and her long hair fell almost to her waist. She wouldn't have even seen her back if she hadn't just been moving her hair from her shoulders. She couldn't even let herself think about Rileys long toned legs. The way that her tattoos jumped out across her pale skin. She had to keep herself together. She was seriously afraid that if the guys found out she had absolutely no interest in any of the rough bikers they wouldn't want her there anymore. Even if she had only flirted and smiled at them she wasn't the normal crow-eater. She looked the part but she let the other girls steal the attention once the parties started. It was an easy way to distance herself so none of the noticed she wasn't up grinding on any of them.

Unless you were an old lady the only purpose for women to be around was to clean the club house, serve food, serve alcohol and get on their knees. Not that any of the crow-eaters cared. They just wanted a chance to show the guys they could be there for them. Being involved with the Sons was a huge deal in this town. Honestly, Sarah was just there because one of the girls brought her along one day know she didn't have anywhere else to go.

She stepped out of the cooler carrying a case of beer she was hoping she could make fit by the bar so it didn't seem like she just ran away from the conversation with the club president. From what she knew, he was much kinder than the past presidents but she still didn't want to press her luck. She had a hard enough time understanding what he was saying anything with his thick accent.

"Hey Sarah! Do you mind showing me where the washer and dryer is? I wanna wash this stuff so I have something to wear later when I come back."

Sarah turned to see Riley walking out of her dorm. Her hair was still damp but laid almost flat down now that it was wet. She was back in her tight jeans and a grey tank top. The tank top was scrunched up a tiny bit revealing the pale skin of her lower stomach and she could see a small scar across. Now that her shoulders were revealed fully she could also see the burn scars across her shoulder and neck along with the tattoos running from wrist to wrist, connected by a chest piece. The way her jeans hugged her hips almost made it hard for Sarah to breathe.

"Oh don't you worry about that sweetheart. I usually do the laundry around here. Just leave them on your bed and I'll wash it all. I gotta wash some more clothes for myself anyway."

A small smile spread across Riley's face as she nodded her head and tossed her clothes back into her room. She walked back out adjusting the top of her tank top realizing that her black lacy bra was peeking out. Sarah turned her head away and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Chibs was smirking at her.

"Aye, Sarah."

"Yes?"

"Mind keeping an eye out for Happy and Rat? They should be back soon with TO. Let them know that we went to grab a bite to eat with Riley."

"Yeah sure thing hun. Need anything else done around here?"

"Nah. We got church in the mornin. Make sure the garbage is cleaned up in there?"

"Sure thing. Have a great dinner."

She realized as she said it she was saying it more to Riley than anyone else. Tig and Chibs both chuckled and walked towards the door. Riley looked from them to Sarah and walked over to Sarah real quickly.

"Hey uh, will you be around later?"

"Yeah I'm here most of the time sweetheart. Why what's up?"

"I need to get some more clothes. Was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Maybe you can show me around the town."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure thing sweetheart."

Sarah could feel her cheeks getting red. Riley was heading out with the guys who would gladly show her around town. She couldn't help but like the fact that she wanted to spend more time with her though. Plus it means she will get to see Riley trying on clothes and the thought of seeing her toned body again wasn't something she could pass up.

* * *

As she walked outside Riley could hear Tig and Chibs talking quietly to each other. She walked up to them trying not to smile at the fact Sarah seemed interested in spending time with her. She saw a smirk on both Tig and Chibs face and she stopped walking.

"What?"

"Nothing doll. You riding your bike or bitch on one of ours."

"Oh. I don't know. I don't really know the area. I don't mind driving mine though if you guys wanna drive solo."

"Hope on ma bike Lass."

"Okay let me grab my helmet"

Just as she was about to walk over to her bike she turned her head to see at least 8 bikes rolling in. All the men on the bikes we wearing cuts but she could see they were different than the men they were with. She all of a sudden felt very naked without her holster on seeing that most of the approaching men were carrying as well. Tig stepped forward and stood in front of her. She knew he was carrying in the front but could also see a piece tucked in the back of his pants.

"Stay behind me doll. We've been having issues with these pricks" Tig said in a low voice so only I could hear it. She kept the stoic look on her face. She had been in worse positions before but she had always had a gun in her hand or at least something to dive behind that was bigger than a bike.

The bikes came to a halt and the riders turned them off. The man on the lead bike stood up and started walking towards Tig and Riley. Chibs stepped forward since he was the president. She could see that the man walking towards them was Mexican and his cut said Mayans. He was the president of his club.

"Aye what ya doin here."

"Came to collect."

"We don't owe ya nothin." Chibs growled out.

"Deosa was ours."

"Nah. Deosa was partly owned by Alvarez. He left remember? Signed over that half to us."

"He had no business doin that."

The man had a very heavy Mexican accent. She could see he was getting increasingly annoyed by the fact that Chibs wasn't backing down from him. She watched as he started to walk away then turned facing the three again but this time with a gun in his hand. Chibs and Tig raised their hands up in the air as if to surrender. The man then turned his eyes on Riley.

"This one of your old ladies?" the President asked looking at Riley up and down.

"No. She just works at the garage."

"I doubt that. Your VP is far too protective."

He stepped forward and stood directly in front of her his shoulder pressed against Tigs shoulder. He reached out and grabbed Riley by the back of the hair yanking her forward keeping the gun pointed at Chibs. Before he could yank her to him though Riley grabbed the piece tucked in Tigs pants and swiftly brought it to the mans jaw.

"Take your fucking hands off of me and put your fucking gun down. Now."

She smirked as she saw the fear and surprised wash across the presidents face as he slowly lowered his gun and released her hair.

"Now. Unless you want your men to think you're a bitch you tell everyone you decided to deal with this shit later. I wasn't worth your time. Understand?"

The president slowly nodded his head grateful that his men couldn't see the slender blonde pressing the gun to his throat.

"You're going to leave and not come back. I won't be as nice as I was this time. I could take you and half of your crew out before you even blinked." She almost whispered.

She stepped back behind Tig keeping the piece hidden behind his back so the crew didn't see it. The president stepped back with fear in his eyes.

"Ya know what? Fuck this. I don't need some blonde gash causing issues. C'mon guys. Let's roll."

The crew started their bikes back up and turned around leaving the two sons speechless. Riley handed the gun back to Tig and walked over to her bike grabbing her helmet. When she turned to walk back to the men she noticed they were both staring at her with wide eyes.

"What the fuck was that doll!" Tig yelled after a few moments. He looked her up and down not understanding how something so small could be so fierce.

"I don't get handled like that. Ready to go?"

She watched as Tig and Chibs looked at each other and shrugged heading towards the bikes. Chibs hopped on his bike first holding his hand out for Riley. She took his hand and swing her leg over the bike then put her helmet on. She wrapped her hands around his waist and could feel his laugh rumble through his chest as they started pulling forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Alright I am a little crazy today. I almost just uploaded the next chapter totally missing this portion. I would go through and add this but I. am. so. lazy. So here is a quick chapter before some real character development :)**

Chibs watched Riley walk into the little diner outside of town. He hadn't noticed before but she had a slight limp on her right side. He wondered if it was because of her injuries overseas. It was hard to even really notice the scars on her face with how confident she was. They weren't ugly like his.

Not 15 minutes before she was threatened by the president of a really nasty rival club and had pulled a gun on him without anyone even noticing. Now she was staring at a menu ready to eat.

"Hungry lass?"

"Yeah. I always get hungry after a run."

Chibs looked at Tig. They both were waiting for her to say something about what had happened but it didn't seem to faze her.

"So. Doll.."

"Hmm?" She said never looking up from the menu.

"You doin alright?"

"Yeah why?"

She looked up from the menu looking a little confused as to why both men were staring at her. She looked between the two of them.

"Oh cause of that Mayans?"

They both chucked a little but continued to look at her.

"I've been in worse situations." She shrugged and looked back down at the menu. "What is good here?"

Tig lost it and couldn't stop howling with laughter. He knew that she was tough but she was absolutely cold towards the violence that would make most people run away.

Riley sighed and tried to wipe the smile from her face.

"Listen. Just because I was a medic doesn't mean I didn't kill people. I did two tours to Iraq in 5 years. I'm more comfortable with a gun in my hand than I am without. Violence is easier. Killing is easier than being afraid. I'm not good at showing emotions unless its anger. If I get threatened I'm going to end it or die trying."

Tig put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You're gonna fit in around us just perfectly doll."

Chibs watched her as she let a small smile wash across her face and for once she kept it there as she looked down at her menu. He knew that the kind of brutality she was accustomed to meant that she had been through more shit than she was telling him about, but he knew that in time she would talk about everything. He felt a little twinge of jealousy knowing that she had been looking at Sarah the way he wanted her to look at him.

"So lass. About Sarah."

"What? Oh. Yeah. Sarah." Riley's face flushed.

"Ya like her?"

"Uh. I guess so."

"Ya swing that way?"

"I don't really have a preference." She looked up at him before continuing. "I mean, I've been with men and women. Didn't advertise it much in the Army but I'm not very picky."

Chibs nodded at her and felt a little bit of satisfaction that she would have a chance with her. Then he wiped that away realizing he could be her father.

"How old are ya?"

"I'll be 23 in a week."

"A week!" Tig yelled out causing everyone in the diner to look at them. "What the hell! Prez we gotta throw her a bash at the club house. We gotta do it. We can get all the guys there. Invite other charters. Enough women to drown in. C'mon please Prez."

"Oh no no! No you don't need to do that. Really. It's not a big deal. It's just a day."

"Nah doll! We're throwing you a party."

Chibs laughed and looked at her. "I hope yer ready fer a SAMCRO party Lass."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- I am back again! I was going to post this earlier along with the next "chapter" but I realized I wanted to add more to Sarah. I think her story is incredibly important too. The more I read through this the more I am adding and tweaking. I have a feeling this story is going to be incredibly long! I am LOVING the reviews and PM's I am getting from this story! I am glad that people are enjoying the story bouncing around in my head! Let me know what you think, love you all! :)**

Almost a week had passed since the guys had found out Riley's birthday was coming up. She had worked almost every day in the garage doing what she could and learning about what she needed to improve on. Tig seemed to always wander his way inside when the work picked up leaving Happy in charge.

He was a tall intimidating man who barely spoke. It was comforting to Riley though. She liked the comfortable silence that fell between the two of them while Rat gabbed and talked never realizing that no one was really listening to him. The only time Happy would say something was if he noticed she needed direction in something but would always go back to being quiet once she got the hang of it. She figured most people were intimidated by the man everyone called Killa or Killer but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. His dark eyes would follow what she did and every once in a while he would smile at her when she picked up on something before he had to say anything.

Chibs kept an eye on the garage but he always seemed to be in the office. Apparently he was owner and operator since Jax's ex-wife signed over the property to him before taking off with the kids. Every once in a while she could hear him cursing in what sounded like Gaelic but she never got close enough to figure out.

"Riley! Can ya come here Lass."

Riley pushed out from underneath the mustang she was working on and handed her wrench to Happy. She walked towards the office and saw Chibs looking at paperwork looking confused. As she walked in Chibs looked up at her and smiled slightly seeing her face and hands covered in grease.

"Do ya know how to use this program? One of our guys used ta take care of it but I have no idea how to use these damn computers."

"Yeah let me sit down."

Chibs got up and let her sit down. He watched as she flipped through the papers and quickly typed up what was on the papers into a program. She finished the stack in about 10 minutes and motioned for him to come over. He put his hand on the back of the chair and the other on the desk next to her.

"Alright. This page will be your starting point from now on. I set it up for the next week but I'll get my program in here to make sure it keeps making a new day every time you go to type. Enter in the numbers from each day so you can have a running tab. Will make it easier if you get audited for taxes. That way you have everything. I could even set it up so it's like that for past years too. Would only take me a few hours to get everything entered so you could clean the office out."

She was focused on the computer but could feel his hot breath hitting her neck and it was starting to distract her. She cleared her throat and turned to get up but he didn't move very far making it so she bumped into him when she stood up. She looked down feeling heat start to come to her face.

"Oh. Sorry.."

He quickly placed his hand on the crook of her neck and kissed her forehead.

"Thank ya Lass."

"Oh. Not a problem."

She smiled softly at him then walked back towards the garage. When she entered the garage she saw Happy smirking at her.

"What was that all about?" He rasped out in his deep voice.

"Honestly? I have no fucking clue. What next?" She said as she rolled back under the car rolling her eyes as Happy roared out in laughter.

What had that been? She had her eyes set on Sarah but she couldn't ignore the way she just felt in there with the president of SAMCRO. She never had an issue being close to people but him being so close to her set her body on fire. Did he actually have interest in her? There were lots of women around all the time. Would he go after his employee instead of someone eagerly ready to strip in front of him?

* * *

Sarah was finishing up cooking in the clubhouse as she got ready for Riley's party. Chibs and Tig had told her to go all out. She had found out Riley was going to be 23 so she made sure she had enough candles for her cake. Since she was done cooking everything with the other crow-eaters she decided to go get a shower in. She had bought a new outfit for tonight that she kept telling herself wasn't for Riley but she knew herself better than that. As she turned to walk out of the kitchen she saw the blonde beauty walking in covered in grease and laughing at something that Happy had said. She didn't see Happy smile much but he always seemed to around her. She wondered if there was something between the two until a strung out looking crow-eater slipped up next to him and Riley laughed as she told him she would see him later.

Sarah had noticed how much Riley had opened up over the past week. Instead of her stern stoic face she was smiling and laughing more. She still stood tall but her body language was becoming softer and more inviting. She bit her lip as she imagine how her body would change as she ran her hands along her soft skin.

"Hey Sarah!"

"Oh hey Riley. You are filthy sweetheart."

Sarah laughed as Riley looked at her hands and smirked. "Yeah that mustang was a bitch to work on."

Sarah smiled at her and started walking her towards Riley's dorm. "You need to get cleaned up before your party starts. You're gonna meet everyone tonight. I heard they called in other charters tonight too. They wanted to go all out for you."

"Oh jeeze. That seems like a lot for just me."

"Just you? You're family to those guys now sweetheart. Plus everyone should have a great birthday."

They had stopped in front of Riley's room and held eye contact smiling for a few seconds. Riley reached out and lightly put her hand on her face.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Sarah giggled softly and looked down as her cheeks turned pink. Riley tilted her chin back up gently so she was looking into her eyes.

"I mean it."

Sarah couldn't do anything but nod as she looked into Riley's gorgeous blue eyes. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest hoping that this meant the same to Riley as it did to her. For a second she thought that she was going to lean in and kiss her but they heard Chibs yell out for church which caused Riley to drop her hand and look over at the guys noticing that Chibs was staring at her.

"Aye. Riley. Go take a shower. We're gonna need to talk to you in a little bit lass."

"Alright."

Riley turned back to Sarah and smiled.

"You gonna be here tonight right?"

"Yeah of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Riley smiled at her and quickly kissed her on the cheek before slipping into her room. Sarah slowly raised her hand to the place where Riley had just kissed her and was about it walk away before Riley poked her head out of the door.

"Oh by the way, I got some grease on your face." She said with a smirk before closing her door.

Sarah burst out laughing and walked towards her room shaking her head. She was quickly feeling much more for Riley than she had in a long time. They had gone up to Oakland to go shopping and Riley ended up buying more for her than she did for herself. Said she would rather spoil a beautiful woman than herself.

It had been a long time since Sarah had really let anyone in. To be honest she was hiding from her ex-husband and she figured this place would be much safer for her if only for the fact it was different than who she really was. She was quiet, almost mouse like before getting here. Now she was loud and incredibly proud of the body that gave her a place to live. She had heard some nasty things about the Sons but they all treated her pretty good.

She remembered telling Rylie about the abuse her ex-husband put her through. He had beaten her unconscious on more than one occasion. He would then tell everyone that she was on a vacation while she stayed locked up in the house healing. She loved him with everything she had though so she stayed.

Through all the countless other women and the back of his hand smashing into her face she had stayed. There had even been times she had begged him to stay. Begged him to love her the way she loved him. "Why am I not good enough for you? What can I do to change?" was her constant question to him.

It never changed though. It never ended. His mistresses were her fault as were the bruises around her neck. She swore to herself when she left she would never look back.

Riley had taken her in her arms and told her she was safe now. No one would ever hurt her again. She would keep her safe and protected no matter what.

She had heard that before though. What was so different when it came from those beautiful lips? Why was it impossible to look away from her piercing blue eyes as she looked up at her?

Sarah actually believed every word she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright lovies. A few things before the story. First and foremost THANK YOU for all the support I've gotten! I am so sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I got distracted by the husbands birthday festivities** **causing me to lose track of time! ALSO I just found out TODAY I have military training for two weeks starting next friday (the 22nd). I don't plan on taking my laptop with me since we will be out in the field (not even sure I will have access to a phone charger honestly) and I doubt there will be WiFi anywhere. I will post as much as humanly possible between now and then. I have a few more chapters edited revised and ready to go. I should be back to posting around August 6th though! As always thank you for the feedback and I look forward to hearing from my lovely readers 3**

Chibs sat at the head of the table waiting for everyone to take their seats. He knew they weren't expecting a church today but he wanted to get it in real quick before the party started.

"Alright men. I wanted to talk to ya about Riley."

"Is she okay? Where is she? What's wrong?" Tig spit out before Chibs could say anything else but one look from the president made him calm down and realize what he was going to be discussing.

"Alright calm down brother. A few years ago we changed the bi laws. Anyone is welcome now. We made sure of that in honor of Juicy boy." He watched as the men nodded their heads. "Well, we had a run in with the Mayans here a while ago and Riley really proved herself."

"Yeah she did. They rolled up here bitching about our escort services. I was standing in front of her but the prick grabbed her. She pulled my piece before anyone even noticed and pushed it into his throat. Told him to fuck off or die. I was impressed brothers. Total stiffy."

Chibs nodded looking at everyone at the table. He knew it needed to be a unanimous decision for this to happen. It was a big leap bringing a woman under the patch but if anyone could handle it, it was Riley.

"She's been through some shit guys. Two deployments to Iraq. Lost her brother when she got the burns and scars. She was a medic too. Wouldn't hurt to have that around." Tig continued.

Chibs nodded again. "Alright brothers. Pros and Cons."

"She's a medic. Pro" Tig stated.

"She's a killer. Pro" Happy rasped out.

"She's a woman. Pro and Con." Rat said then quickly followed his sentence with an explanation due to the glares. "She would be the first woman in our ranks. It would be different. But it would also be a great thing. It's gonna throw people off when she would be rolling with us. Could be a serious advantage when no one is going to expect a blonde hair blue eyed beauty pointing a gun at their face."

"She's used to working with guys. She said she was attached to an infantry unit. Pro" Tig added.

"Alright lets vote on it brothers. All in favor of asking Riley to join us as a prospect. Which I may also add we changed to a 6 month probation period and we won't be treating the prospects as shitty as in the past. We're a family not a mafia."

He listened as the votes went around the table as every member said a yes ending with a "hell yes" from Tig. He hit the table with a smile on his face. They needed to talk about the Mayan problem though.

"Alright boys. One more thing. We need to vote on this Mayan problem. We all know in the past we would have just taken them out. Eliminated it before it even really grew. I don't want a war though. We don't need a war."

Tig nodded. "Honestly I don't think they will be back. They don't want a war either. Riley made his dick shrink. He isn't going to risk embarrassment over property like that."

Chibs looked out at the table. All the guys were nodding. He did not want another war. They had all seen too many die over greed and being too quick to act. They were all legit now. Away from guns and away from crime. He wasn't sure where all of this was going with the Mayans but he would be damned if he would lose a brother, or sister, due to being impulsive.

"Alright Hap can ya go get Riley? It's time."

* * *

Riley was standing in her bra and panties staring at a brand new outfit laying on her bed with a small note.

 _I thought you might want something new to wear tonight._

 _Sarah_

Riley smiled and slipped on the ripped up jeans that hugged her hips perfectly. They were tight on her ass and legs and felt amazing. She slipped on the black shirt that looked like the ones that Sarah usually wears. It was cut up and sliced in the back exposing most of her back and draped off her shoulders. It also cut down showing off her cleavage and stopped right below her belly button showing off her toned stomach. She slipped her studded belt on her jeans even though she didn't actually need it. She zipped up her knee high black flat boots and looked in the mirror. She had put product in her hair for once making it slightly curl. She put on mascara, dark black eye liner and a smoky eye around it. Before she walked out of the room she noticed a small pack of facial jewelry on her bed also. She smiled realizing that Sarah must have noticed the holes on her face.

When she picked up the package she saw a nose, lip, tongue and a few earrings. She popped them all in wincing since it had been a while since she had worn them. Looking in the mirror she barely recognized herself. She was so used to seeing herself in the uniform with tightly placed hair and no make-up.

Sarah had convinced her to change up her style. She was most comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans. It was safe for her when she was in the military. Sarah had this influence on her though. All she had to do was smile at her with those big brown eyes and she was willing to do anything. Her smile was infectious and Riley was quickly learning she was willing to do almost anything to see it.

When she had heard about the abuse her ex-husband had put her through her blood had boiled. If the man would have been in front of her she probably would have killed him without even blinking an eye. She knew that pain and she would do anything to take it away from Sarah. She was not only a beautiful woman but she was a beautiful soul. The kindness and compassion that radiated from her was rare in this world. To think it was almost ruined was infuriating.

She opened her phone to check the time right as her door swung open to a stone faced Happy staring at her. His face changed quickly at Riley standing there as he rasped out "damn girl you can clean up". Riley laughed.

"Good thing I was clothed already. You didn't even knock!"

Happy let his face go stone again and walked forward grabbing Riley's arm. "Let's go. Now."

He dragged her out into the club house so quickly that she stumbled at first but she caught up to him quickly ripping her arm away from him. She didn't do well with being man handled no matter who it was. She knew it would be a fight but if she really wanted to she could take the Tacoma Killer.

Happy pushed the door to the Chapel open and motioned for her to walk in. All the eyes were on her. They went from stone face to shocked then back to stone faced.

"Alright Lass. We had a discussion about you."

"Okay. Is that why the brute just dragged me out of my room?"

"Aye."

"Are you just going to stare at me or let me know what this is about?"

Tig walked over and slapped a prospect cut in front of her.

"We want you to join us. Six months probationary period. Then you'll patch in. Nothing crazy. Just gotta make sure we can trust you with club shit. We were impressed by your reaction to the Mayans and we think you would make a great asset to the club."

Riley stood there in awe for a few moments before Chibs cleared his throat.

"What do ya say Lass. We already voted on ya."

"I didn't think you let women in."

"We do now."

"This is mine?" She asked as she picked up the new cut. She looked at it like it was the most precious thing she had ever seen. When her fingers touched the leather she felt a spark through her like she had never felt before. Even though it was just a prospect cut it was amazing. An honor.

"Aye."

She stood in silence feeling everyone start at her. Tig pulled her close and whispered "Is that a yes?"

Riley looked up at him blinking. "Yes."

The club roared out in cheers and all took turns patting her on the back as they walked past her. Chibs still sat in his chair smiling at her while Tig held the cut up for her to lace her arms through. It was cold but it felt amazing. She was sure she looked hot as hell with it over the shirt she was wearing.

"We wear it at all times especially in the club house. It's big enough that you can fit your holster under it. We didn't have any fitted ones for women but we can get one for you when you patch in." Tig patted her back and walked out with Chibs. She had noticed that Chibs was staring at her with intense eyes when she put the cut on. When he walked past her he stopped and said quietly "You look great in that cut".

She walked out and she finally noticed all the other charters that were there along with a shit ton of crow-eaters. They all must have shown up when she was getting dressed and in church with the guys. All eyes were on her as Chibs spoke to the crowd.

"Today is a new day brothers. We welcome our first sister into our ranks. She's just a shit head prospect for now, but hopefully in six months' time she will be our first woman full member."

Everyone cheered out and she was passed through the crowd everyone congratulating her and hugging her. She wasn't sure how she got so lucky to have such a great family but this was absolutely amazing. She felt Happy's arm around her and as she looked up at him he laughed.

"Sorry for scaring you there."

"You didn't scare me. You almost got hit though."

She smiled as Happy roared with laughter. She turned to see Sarah watching her at the bar. She walked over to her and pulled her from behind the bar into her arms and placing a hard kiss to her lips. She could feel Sarah melt into her arms as she grabbed onto her cut pulling her even closer. They both smiled into each other's lips as they heard the crowd erupt with laughter and hollering.

"Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem. Is that what the kiss was for?" She watched as Sarah's face turned a dark shade of red.

"No. Just felt like doing it."

Sarah smiled as she reached up to kiss Riley back this time winding her hands in her hair holding her close. Riley released the kiss and quickly tossed Sarah up on her shoulder walking towards her dorm. She laughed as she heard Tig yell out "Get her baby girl!"


	10. Chapter 10

**SMUT ALERT. If you have read the story thus far I am sure you can guess where this is going. If you are anti-smut or anti-ladylove skip over the first part of this chapter and go to the second. The third has a bit but it isn't as smutty. PG13 rated if you're familiar with the US rating system. This is the last "fluffy chapter" as things are about to pop off in a whirlwind way after this so just be prepared.**

Sarah woke up in the morning blinking to the sunlight hitting her face. It took her a moment to realize she was still in Riley's bed. She felt her face flush as she remembered the night before. She could still feel Riley's fingers running across her skin and the kisses she had placed all over her body.

They had spent a good amount of time finally acting on the flirting and connection they had been dancing around since Riley started living there. It was rushed but passionate. After a while a knock had come on the door with the sound of Happy stopping Tig from busting in. The girls had laughed hearing Tig complaining he wanted to see the "sexy mambo" going on in the room. They went out for a while to the party but ended up back in the room as everything started winding down.

She looked over to see Riley laying on her stomach and a sheet half over her. She rolled over to run her fingers over her back tracing her tattoos and scars. She felt Riley sigh from her touch and roll over to face her.

She smiled as Riley wrapped her arm around her lower back and pull her into her letting her lips crash into hers. She wound her legs between Rileys and wound her hand through her hair moaning into her lips. She gasped as she felt Riley's hand travel down to her breast lightly massing it and running her finger over her hard nipple. Her hand then slipped down her body to her hips and to her already wet mound. Without any warning she felt two fingers slip inside of her causing her to moan out and slightly slip away from Riley to allow better access. As soon as she did she felt a mouth capture her nipple. She moaned out as she was pumped with fingers and had her nipple nibbled and sucked on. She didn't know what it was about this woman but she could feel a climax quickly coming.

Sarah moaned out and slightly arched her back as she felt the waves of her climax wash over her. Riley let go of her now sore breast and pulled her fingers out kissing Sarah firmly on the lips. She smiled then went to move out of bed.

"Wait. I didn't get you a release."

"Oh it's okay. I got more than enough last night baby."

She watched Riley stand up as her long blonde hair fell covering her back. She watched as her hips swayed and her muscles rippled with every movement she made. Sarah was mesmerized by her body and couldn't shake the need to feel her skin against hers. She quietly followed Riley into the bathroom and pulled the curtain open. As she stepped into the shower she saw a huge smile come across Rileys face.

Sarah pressed her up against the wall having to stand on her tip toes to reach her lips due to the height difference. She felt Riley's moan across her lips then slowly started to kiss down her neck careful not to kiss her scars in case she was sensitive about them. She kissed down her chest stopping at a nipple where she nipped lightly causing Riley to moan out. She continued down kissing her flat belly until she reached her mound and dropping to her knees. She looked up at Riley as she lightly flicked out her tongue just barely touching her sensitive bud. Riley moaned and ran her fingers through Sarah's hair watching her dive in along with pumping her fingers in and out of her. After few minutes of play she could feel Riley's legs start to shake so she picked up the pace. Riley looked at her with pleading eyes as Sarah nodded and lightly nibbled down on her clit causing Riley to scream out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Sarah pumped her fingers in her riding out the orgasm and stood up to kiss the blonde.

Riley held her close and smiled.

"Okay maybe I didn't get my fill."

They both laughed and started to shower to clean off the sex from last night and this morning.

* * *

Riley had gotten dressed while Sarah finished in the shower. She decided to throw her hair up in a large messy bun on top of her head smiling that it actually looked good. She was still so used to the uptight military hairdo that anything different was kind of intimidating. She slipped on a loose work out tank top that showed off the side of her bra and stopped right above her belly button. She slipped on a pair of jeans and her knee high boots from the night before. She paused in front of her cut and realized that yesterday wasn't a dream. She had missed a good part of her own party but it sounded like everyone had enjoyed their time.

"Hey Sarah I'm gonna head out and get some coffee."

"Okay I'll be out soon."

She tossed on her holster placing her pistol in it then covered it with her cut. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She really did look bad ass. Would look even better once she had a fitted one. Would probably get one that laces up the sides so it would fit her curves better. This would do for now though. She really couldn't believe that they had asked her to join. She had thought about it but figured they wouldn't want a woman in their ranks.

She sighed and decided to face everyone. She opened the door, stepped out and covered her mouth trying not to laugh. There was a slew of people laying all over, most of the women half naked. She walked over seeing Happy laying on his back with three different women laying across him. She snagged the pack of cigarettes hanging out of his pocket and stepped outside.

There was a picnic table right outside the door so she sat on it resting her feet on the chair part. She pulled a cigarette out and lit it up closing her eyes as the smoke hit her lungs. It has been months since she had quit but decided if she was going to be an outlaw she may as well have a bad habit again. She heart Chibs talking to Tig inside the office of TM so she started walking over there.

Tig saw her out of the corner of his eye and whistled as she walked up causing her to smile.

"There she is. Skipping out on her own party for some pussy. She really does belong!"

She laughed and looked at the ground putting her hands in the back pockets.

"Hey we were out there for a while. Everyone seemed to have a good time though."

Tig laughed and patted on the couch next to him. She plopped down as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So Riley. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I knew you did cause all I heard all night was moaning! Couldn't even get my dick sucked cause I was too distracted by the sweet sweet lady music coming from your door. Sat there most of the night."

Both Riley and Tig burst out laughing with each other but she noticed that Chibs had his glasses on looking at papers. He didn't seem to actually be paying attention but more so doing it to ignore the conversation between the two.

"Hey Chibs can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tig got up and walked out shutting the door behind him. She walked in front of Chibs and put her hand on the papers forcing Chibs to actually look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' darlin"

"Something. You're never this quiet. Or can we not talk now because I'm a prospect?" She smirked at him knowing she was being a smart ass. Chibs sighed and stood up and walked over to Riley, standing right in front of her. She looked up at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm happy for ya Lass. I just had a crazy Idea in ma head that I might be the one in that bed with ya."

"Oh."

Riley looked down kind of embarrassed knowing that he felt that way and she was sitting there laughing about her adventure with Sarah the night before. She kind of had a feeling he was always looking at her but she never though he would be interested in her. I mean he was the president. She was just a prospect and before that she was an employee. Wasn't there rules against that or something? Then again she was the first woman in the club so they probably didn't have a rule about that.

"I'm sorry, Chibs."

* * *

Chibs could see her mind racing as he stood in front of her. To say he was jealous to hear someone else making her moan last night was an understatement. He knew he should have tried to get closer to her sooner but he also knew he was a lot older than her. She would be great for the club and he didn't want something to happen that pushed her away and make the club suffer without her presence. When he saw her bite her bottom lip while thinking he knew he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh fuck it." He said as he stepped forward into her and walked her backwards into the wall pressing himself against her. She let out a small gasp which only fueled him on. He grabbed her wrists pinning them to the wall beside her as he crashed his lips against hers. He felt her hesitation melt away as he pressed his hips into hers. The small moan she let out against his lips made him think that maybe she had imagined this too.

He moved his hands to her hips as he quickly lifted her up and pressed himself back into her pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and he clasped his hands to her ass still kissing her. He had been dreaming about this since the moment she climbed off her bike when he hired her. There had been countless times he had sat and wondered what she would feel like under his hands and now here she was.

He moved away from her quickly as they heard a knock at the door. He glanced back at her before moving to the door and opening it to Sarah standing at the doorway smiling.

"Tig said Rylie was in here?"

"Aye."

He didn't move or motion for her to walk in. He stood there staring at the small girl almost feeling guilty for what he had just done. He knew Sarah cared about Rylie but in his life he got what he wanted. What made it worse was feeling bad for a sweet butt.

"Sarah?"

Rylie stepped forward and in front of Chibs. She hesitated looking at Chibs but then walked forward with her arm around Sarah's shoulders while Sarah wrapped her arm around her waist. They were walking towards Rylie's bike and Chibs could feel how jealous he was. Even if she was with Sarah right now he couldn't ignore the spark that went through the two of them in that office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright I lied. Nothing "insane" happens but this is important too :)**

The next six months flew by. Rylie was incredibly busy between working in the shop, learning club business and spending time with Sarah. She always got really weird looks out in town with Sarah and she couldn't figure out if it was because of the cut or the girl on her arm. Either way, she was adjusting but incredibly busy. She was hoping that soon she would be patched in fully since she had been working hard to prove herself. She had run into the president of the Mayans a few times and she could see how pissed he was to see the prospect cut on her back. She just grinned at him and walked away with Sarah.

There had been a few times the club had run ins with the Mayans. Usually it had to do with the porn or escort businesses. The president had looked extremely enraged to see a cut on her shoulders but it only made Riley cockier. She lost track how many times she had pulled her piece out causing the Mayans to back down. Her and Happy were like attack dogs just waiting to get unleashed.

Chibs had started teaching her about the office work so if he needed time off she could run the office. He said he liked the fact that she could work anywhere. Made her more useful. She had a sneaking suspicion he just wanted her closer to him. He hadn't made physical contact like the one time in the office, but she could tell he wanted to.

"Hey girl." Happy rasped out at her from the doorway.

"Hey Hap. What's up?"

"We need you in church."

"Alright."

She stood up and went to walk out to walk with Happy. They had actually become pretty good friends, to the point he actually talked to her. He had a pretty sick sense of humor but he reminded her of her guys back at Fort Hood. She guessed when you see as much violence as they have it was hard to be normal. The club had quickly learned she jumped forward just as quickly as Happy and that they made a hell of a team.

"Go get changed. Need to have your cut on."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

She had been so busy in the office she hadn't even noticed everyone was not only there but in the chapel. This was either a really good thing or a really bad one. She was the only prospect and her six months was up today. Today was the day she would learn that she was either out or she would be patched in as a full member. She felt a knot in her stomach as her door opened.

"Hey baby."

"Oh hey Sarah. You startled me. I gotta get dressed then head right into church. They're all waiting for me."

"Do you think this means.."

"I think so. I'll find out soon."

Sarah walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. They had talked about how nervous she was about this. She had been trying hard but she was still afraid they would tell her it wasn't enough. She thought she would never find the type of brotherhood she had in the Army but she found these guys. They were so weird and dysfunctional but she loved them. She still had a job at the garage so it's not like she wouldn't hear from them but it wouldn't be the same. She turned to take Sarah's hands in her hands, looking her in the eyes.

"If they patch me I'll have to get my ink tonight. Happy do it. I want you to get your crow."

"What?"

"You're all I want Sarah. Get your crow and know I'll always protect you. I will never let what happened to you happen again. You mean the world to me. I want you to be my Old Lady."

A huge smile spread across Sarah's face as she pressed her lips into Riley's. She held Sarah close and protectively. She had never forgotten everything this beautiful woman had gone through and she would never let it happen again. They understood each other without even really needing to talk. The more Riley thought about it the more she believed Sarah was her soul mate. They worked so perfectly through everything. She never though she could love someone like this and until she had looked into those deep brown eyes she didn't even know there was a love like that.

She didn't need to be anyone specific around her. She saw past her cut, past the scars and past the front she put up. Sarah knew her better than she even knew herself. It was a wonderful feeling and she hoped that in a few hours her crow would be going on her to show her and the world just how much she meant to her.

"Riley c'mon girl." Happy growled through the closed door. Riley sighed and walked out the door and down the hallway to church.

Tig saw her walk in and had a really hard time holding back a smile. It was tradition to mess with the prospects but they all had a hard time doing so to Riley. She was great. Quick on her feet and quick to take control of a situation before it got out of hand. The soldier in her was absolutely amazing and he was hoping he would never have to see the medic side, though he knew between her and Chibs anyone would be in great hands.

He looked her up and down and realized that she seemed nervous. Her normal confidence wasn't there and it broke his heart to see her wondering if this would be the last time she was in the room with the cut on her back. He stood up to talk to her guiding her to the end of the table opposite of Chibs.

"Alright Lass. Six months is up. Think ya deserve to wear tha reaper?"

Tig felt Riley tense up under his arm but didn't let on in case the guys thought she was second guessing it. It was almost as if he could feel her pull herself together as she nodded confidently.

He pulled his arm from her and reached over to grab the brand new cut for her. It was the one that laced up on the sides to fit her form, just like she had talked about getting when he had asked her what kind of cut she wanted. She smiled at it and took it from his hands turning to the president with a confident "Thank you".

The club erupted as he took the prospect cut off her back and slipped on the full patch one. It hugged her body in all the right places but was still enough leather to make her look really intimidating. He patted her on the back and noticed the way Chibs was looking at her.

He had been eyeing her up since the day after Rylie's birthday party. He knew that they were alone in the office for a bit but he had no idea what had happened. As far as he knew she was with Sarah and didn't see that changing. She hadn't moved out of the dorm room and Sarah had been staying with her every night. It worked well for them since they both worked there and spent most of the time there.

He wasn't sure what was up with the president but he was pretty sure it was longing he saw in his eyes. He never was much of a father to his daughters but he was incredibly protective over Riley. She was strong so he didn't worry much but he would kill without a thought for her even if she didn't have the patch on it. He wanted Chibs to be happy but he wasn't sure how he felt about the way he was looking at her. What he had with Venus was amazing and to think that Chibs wasn't feeling that was painful but Riley wasn't a normal woman hanging around the clubhouse, especially not with the reaper on her back.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy got up first so he could go set up his tattoo gun. He always loved giving members their first ink. Kind of made him feel part of the process but he'd be damned if he let anyone else know that. Plus, Riley was smoking hot. He knew her chest and arms were covered along with her back. Likely hood was she would need to tattoo her side meaning no shirt or bra. Hell yeah.

He set up out in the garage so he wouldn't get distracted by any crow-eaters. He did love a good crow-eater. He saw Riley walking towards him with a smile on her face rocking her sexy as fuck new cut. If she had been a crow-eater he thinks she may have been his favorite. He doesn't do relationships though. He barely even did the whole letting them stay the night shit. Riley was too nice of a chick to do that to.

"Hey hap."

"Hey girl."

"Think you could do a second tat for me too?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I want my crow on Sarah."

Happy looked up at her and started laughing. He wasn't surprised at all. The two girls had been inseparable since the night she agreed to prospect. In fact, he had moved into Sarah's old room just so he could hear their moans and screams every night. Was it a little fucked up? Yeah probably.

"Yeah as soon as I'm done with your ink I'll get her."

"Alright."

He watched as she took her cut off and then her shirt. He smirked that he didn't even need to ask her. It wasn't the first time he had seen her topless. A few times she had stumbled out of her room drunk with nothing but a bra and panties on during her loud fucking with Sarah. A few times she had even been covered in blood during club business and stripped in front of everyone not even caring about the eyes on her. Add in her rocking body with the scars and tattoos she was a home run.

She laid down sideways on the table Happy had set up and unhooked her bra placing her arm around her breasts to keep the cups in place. He hadn't noticed until now just how huge her tits were. They were way bigger than a handful and honestly if he didn't know her any better he would think they were fake.

He started tattooing the reaper on her side as she stayed still and didn't even act like it was phasing her. He knew that side tattoos hurt like a bitch but she was taking it like a champ.

"I think I want an anarchy symbol on my side later. Don't need to do it today though if you don't want."

"I can do it tomorrow if you want. I should have some free time after the shop closes."

"Okay. Thanks Hap."

"Mhm."

"Hey Hap?"

"Yeah."

"You just agreeing to it because I'm half naked?"

Happy burst out laughing with his deep raspy voice needing to pull the needle away from her before he messed up. He laughed hard enough to catch the attention of the guys and Sarah standing over by the club house. He calmed himself down and went back to tattooing the reaper.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

He felt her trying not to laugh underneath him. He was glad that everyone was outside or he would have had a hard time finishing. The way he ended up sitting he was pressed up against her and seeing her pale skin was tempting. He couldn't get it out of his head what kind of freak she would be if trained the right way. He laughed a little realizing how much an asshole he was. Although remembering how quickly and efficiently she had killed people had him thinking if there was a soul mate she just might be it.

"Alright we're done girl."

"Thanks."

She stood up and walked forward so she could let go of the bra and clamp it without everyone seeing it. He couldn't help but stare at her though he was sure she knew what he was doing. She turned back around to look in the mirror Happy had brought in and smiled at the Reaper on her side. She pulled her shirt back over and called for Sarah to come over.

"Where do you want your crow Sarah?"

"Uhm, maybe on my side where she has her reaper?"

"Alright. Shirt off. Lay down."

She listened and laid down on the table where her girlfriend had just been. Although she was pretty she wasn't as sexy to Happy as Rylie was. He was able to do the crow quickly since he had done what seemed like hundreds of them. He wiped her off and made sure all the lines were good before patting her on the back signaling she was good to go.

When she stood up Rylie walked from standing next to Happy to put her hands on her shoulders and kiss her lips quickly. She then moved to Sarah's side to lift her shirt and really look at her tattoo as Happy walked across the room to put his gun back in his bag. He could hear the girls talking about how awesome it was and it did put a sly smile on the killers face.

The next thing he heard was a gunshot. He whipped around to see both girls standing there with a look of shock on their face. The next thing he saw was Sarah let out a cough with blood spraying everywhere. Rylie wrapped her arms around her waist just as Sarah began to drop while the rest of the guys ran towards them. Happy looked past them to see two bikes speeding away and caught a glimpse of the Mayan patch on their backs. He let out a growl and started running towards the bikes but Chibs caught him telling him he needed to lock it down for now. He didn't want to run into an ambush.

He looked back to see Rylie holding onto Sarah and putting pressure on her chest pushing her back into the ground as well to try to stop the bleeding. Sarah was coughing up blood trying to talk with tears streaming down her face. What made his stomach drop though was the look on Rylie's face. Stone cold.

She had absolutely no emotion on her face as she barked orders to grab a towel but when it was handed to her she had a flash on pain on her face. She knew Sarah was dying. Happy was afraid he was going to have to pull her away from Sarah kicking and screaming. Death was never easy and seeing her going through what the rest of the guys had was haunting. She scooped Sarah up and held her head to her chest.

"It's gonna be okay Sarah. It's okay. Let go. Just let go. The pain will stop. I love you Sarah Jane. Always." She said softly with a soft smile on her face as she brushed the blood and hair away from Sarah's face.

He heard Sarah gasp one more time choking on her blood and then her body went still. Rylie looked at her coldly and ran her fingers over her eyes resting her body back down on the ground. She was covered in blood staining the new patches on her brand new cut. He noticed that the bottom of her hair was stained in blood also.

She looked almost wild. The blood was everywhere on her. With how pale her skin was it was overbearing. She had a cold dead look in her bright blue eyes that even frightened the Tacoma Killer. Her hair was wild all over with streaks of blood and some of it fell in front of her face.

She stood up slowly without placing her hands on anything. When she stood up the wind hit her hair making the blood drip down her face. No tears were in her eyes but pure hatred. She turned towards Chibs with a look none of them had seen on her before.

"Mayans."

"That is who I saw when it happened. They were speeding away. Probably a trap." Happy growled out.

She started walking towards her bike with determination and a white hot rage radiating off of her. Before she could get on her bike they heard sirens in the distance. She froze and turned to look at Chibs waiting for an order.

"Gotta stay Lass."

She turned towards the entrance to TM while Tig tried to pull her into his chest. She stood perfectly still not accepting the sign of affection and just stared straight forward as the cops pulled in. Happy could only imagine what she looked like to the cops; covered in blood with murder written all over her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**IM SO SORRY! IM SO SO SORRY! (kudos if you get that reference haha) Seriously though. Killing off Sarah hurt my soul. It seems like everyone kind of saw it coming but I had to do it. Riley had to develop and she wasn't going to with Sarah holding her hand through all of it. I did want to bring up a few points though cause I had some questions I wanted to answer.**

 **Yes I had a very good reason to have the shooting come from Happy's POV.**

 **1\. He was one of the few characters that would actually watch the scene unfold without bias. He is a straight forward kind of guy and wouldn't shy away from the blood.**

 **2\. I couldn't do it from Sarah's POV.. that is just too brutal. I like scenes where it describes how people feel when they're hurt but I knew she was going to die so there was no way I could finish that unless I wanted to swing in some supernatural stuff.**

 **3\. I couldn't do it from Riley's POV. Here is why. I am a real life medic in the Army. Yeah yeah I know not very original and i'm not nearly as bad ass as she is, I promise. SO you would think i would be able to write it from her POV and know exactly what is going through her head right? We aren't trained to think. We are trained to act. There have been situations that I have been in with patients that I don't remember taking care of them. I only remember shaking afterwards when the adrenaline slows down. Her lack of emotions and mannerisms are what I have observed from other medics. I can only assume I look that way too but *shrugs* who knows.**

 **NOW TIME TO MOVE ON. I know some of you are ready for instant revenge. I will tell you that won't happen. Chibs runs the club differently. He is so afraid of leading the club down the same road that it was down before that he is going to be very careful.**

 **Also, remember that Riley is feeling grief. Try not to hate her for her actions.**

 **Also Also, Smut alert. Very in depth smut in part two, the rest is clean if you're anti smut :)**

* * *

Chibs sat at his chair holding the gable. He had promised himself when he took over that no more innocent blood would spill because of the club. He had welcomed Rylie in and now the girl she loved was dead. Seeing her like that sent chills through him. The look in her eyes and the blood running down her body reminded himself as a younger man after being hurt by Jimmy.

He didn't want to start a war with the Mayans but he needed to. She needed the retribution. The poetic irony of the crow being placed then Sarah being ripped from Riley's hands hadn't escaped him. He had always been jealous but he never wanted this. Riley was far from innocent but what innocence was left was just shattered in her own hands with the dying breath of Sarah.

The cops had asked them all questions. He had to tell Riley she could answer every time they asked her a question. They all kept quiet about the Mayan patches they had seen but everything else was the dead on truth. The EMT's tried to console Riley by letter her know she had done everything right. He didn't think it was possible but the white hot rage she was emitting intensified. They must have felt it too since they quickly found a reason to get away from her.

He was even more worried that she hadn't cried. In fact she didn't even look upset. After the cops had left, the rage left her almost immediately. She just sat at the bar taking shots with Happy while laughing about stupid situations then have been in. She hadn't even showered yet. She washed her hands but her wild hair was just thrown back into a bun turning a sickly shade of brown as Sarah's blood started to dry.

The cops had taken Sarah to the morgue and the club was planning the funeral for her. Funerals for Old Ladies were almost as big as funerals for Sons. It had been years since they had to plan a funeral and it was sickening how easy it was from them after the wild years.

He watched as a very drunk Rylie slid up to a very drunk Happy and kissed him roughly on the lips. He got up and shut the door knowing he didn't want to see what was going to happen. He didn't have time to feel jealous when he knew that Happy is probably exactly what she needed right now. The only person who would understand a killer was another stitched from the same cloth.

* * *

Happy was surprised by the rough kiss against him but he wasn't complaining. He knew Riley was drunk but so was he. He also knew that death like this was great to fuck out. What no one else understood was how much of a killer the blonde was. They had talked a bit about her times in Iraq. He was the only one she felt comfortable talking about the thrill of the kill with. Watching their bodies ripped apart as the bullets flew through the air. Shutting off everything after her brother was killed. She had shown him pictures of what she was like before the war. She was beautiful in a very innocent way. A far cry from the woman that she was now.

Now the scars were a physical reminder of the pain and hate she had locked away in her body. The tattoos changed her skin in the way that war had changed her heart. Black and spreading all through her in a way that no one really understood. He did though. Not in a loving passionate way but in a deep way.

He knew what it was like to kill and not even be phased by it. The rest of the guys at least cared about life. He didn't. Kill or be killed. They both understood that feeling which made them understand each other a little bit more. Their very cores being changed and shaped by war.

He had never intended for it to turn to this when they started drinking but he wasn't going to stop her. He knew after a tough kill how he liked to come back and fuck a crow-eater. She wasn't a crow-eater but he was pretty sure he was the only one that could handle her right now. As much as he had a tough shell deep down he knew she was hurting. She was just a soldier at heart and would never let that pain surface if she could handle it.

He pulled her face from his roughly by putting his hand around her neck. She looked at him with absolutely no emotion on her face as he locked his dark eyes with her piercing blue ones.

"Go." He said roughly pushing her back causing her to stumble a bit before she turned towards the dorms. She went to walk into her room but he knew that was a bad idea. She didn't need the familiar smells or sights from her life with Sarah. She needed to forget for a while.

"No." He grabbed her by the back of her head and dragged her towards his room. He tossed her in the room and followed her in shutting the door and turning the lock. He walked to her while she was facing him and wrapping her back around her throat pulling her the rest of the way towards him. He crashed his lips against her hearing a moan escape her lips.

He let go and shrugged out of his cut and holster. She did the same letting them both drop to floor and waited for him to tell her what to do next. He reached forward and ripped the shirt off of her tossing it to the ground then pulled his own shirt off. He could tell she needed him to be in control. She needed to not think about anything.

"Take the rest of it off. Now."

She obeyed without a word unclamping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She unbuttoned her pants and pushed them off her hips and then to the floor kicking her shoes off at the same time. He watched her strip while pushing his own pants off.

Seeing her so submissive was such a turn on to him. He could see all of her ink including the brand new piece she had on her side just a few hours before. The scar down her face with the look she had made her look feral again. He could see the burn mark the guys had talked about along with the scar along her lower abdomen. It looked like a c-section scar but he had never heard of a child. Now wasn't the time to ask though.

"Get on the bed."

She looked at him and smirked in defiance. He didn't think she could get any sexier than she was in that moment. The way her eyes sparked with her smirk made him want her even more. He couldn't let her get away with it though. He rushed forward and wrapped his hand around her neck roughly as he pushed her back into the bed causing her to fall on her back. He pounced on top of her pinning her roughly on the bed.

"Birth control?"

"Yes."

"Good" He rasped out as he forced himself between her legs shoving his rock hard cock into her core. She screamed out in what he was sure was a mix of pain and pleasure as she threw her head back against the bed. She had been with a woman for the past six months and who know what her history was before that. She was incredibly tight which was a total plus.

He began roughly slamming into her listening to her moan loudly with every thrust. He removed one hand from her wrist and placed it on her throat hard enough to keep her still but light enough that she could still mainly breathe. He knew that if she was anything like him she would get off in no time.

A few thrusts later he could feel her walls start to tighten and her back tried to arch. He shoved down onto her hard causing her to scream out as she climaxed. He didn't slow the pace or roughness until he felt her come down.

As soon as she did he pulled out quickly causing her to moan out in frustration. He flipped her over onto her hands and knees wrapping his arm around her neck as he shoved into her again. She screamed out and he pulled her up so her back was to his chest making sure there was a good amount of pressure on her neck as he slammed into her. He reached over with the other hand teasing her clit causing her to squirm in his arms and scream out as she hit a violent orgasm.

He could feel her starting to weaken in his arms so he shoved her back down to the bed face down as he continued slamming into her until he felt his own release coming. She was still moaning but it was much weaker. He picked up the pace figuring she was about done but smirked as she orgasmed around him again as he emptied into her.

He dropped her hips leaving her laying half on the bed breathing heavy with her wild hair everywhere. He wasn't sure when it had fallen but it was probably when he grabbed her by the back of the head in the hallway. He walked over to the bathroom to clean himself up when he heard her climb off the bed.

He looked back as she was grabbing her clothes and laughed at the shredded shirt she had been wearing. She instead grabbed his shirt off the floor tossing it on with her panties still holding onto her jeans, shoes and bra. Without saying a word she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. He was going to offer her his shower so she didn't have to deal with her room yet but she slipped out too quickly.

* * *

Riley walked into the hallway to see Chibs sitting at the couch with his head in his hands. She stopped for a moment imagining what she must look like to him especially knowing how he felt about her. She wanted to care. She wanted to run to him and beg for forgiveness. She wanted to come to this amazing realization that she was so in love with the man in front of her.

She just didn't though. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything. He nodded at her with understanding eyes as she stumbled into her room to see her life with Sarah. Just a few hours before then she had asked her to wear her crow. Her tiny arms had wrapped around her with a smile on her face. Her brown eyes had looked into hers as she wished her luck. She had her crow on her and they were smiling into each other's arms.. She was just gone.

"Fuck this." She grumbled mainly to herself.

She quickly showered washing the blood from her body and washing Happy from her as well. She walked out and grabbed new panties and a bra. She remembered that these were Sarah's favorites and tossed them on the bed. She grabbed a different set that were shoved into the back of the drawer that had no connection to anyone. She put them on then put on a pair of jeans and her SAMCRO shirt. She realized that she left her cut and holster in Happy's room.

Cursing under her breath she walked back into the hall and pushed his door open to see him showered and dressed. She walked over and grabbed her holster and cut off the floor.

"If you hadn't left in such a hurry you wouldn't have forgotten them" he laughed.

"Fuck you." She laughed back and slipped her holster on not noticing that Happy was walking towards her. He grabbed her throat pushing her into the wall followed by himself pressing against her hard.

"Already did girl. You need that again you know where I am."

He let her go and she huffed as she walked over to her cut slipping it on. She realized that there was still blood on it but it was dried. Would probably need new patches. Maybe she would just wear these ones as a reminder to never let anyone close to her again. It wasn't the cut that made her dangerous to be around. It was just her.

Her mother had OD'd when she was a kid. Her father had blamed her of course. Just like he blamed her for her brother dying.

" _You should have saved him before you saved yourself. He was worth more than you ever will be."_

She walked back out of his dorm and down the hallway into the bar. Tig had fallen asleep at the bar but as he heard her walking out he picked his head up looking concerned.

"Hey doll. You work it out of your system?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're loud as fuck but you had to do what you had to do."

She couldn't help but giggle. Her eyes flashed to Chibs. His eyes looked like he had been crying. She decided to walk over to him and face the bag pipes now instead of later. She plopped down next to him looking straight forward waiting for him to yell but instead she felt his hand gently lay on her leg. She knew she looked surprised regardless of wanting to stay stoic.

"Walk with me Lass."

She got up and followed him down the hallway to a stairway she had never seemed to notice before. He motioned for her to go up so she climbed until she came out on the room. She walked over and sat down on a flat part. He joined her and sat next to her putting his arm around her waist.

"I'm no good Chibs. Everyone I have ever loved has died. Loving anyone else is selfish. I won't do it again."

She heard him sigh and lower his head.

"Ya gotta deal with his pain Lass. It's deeper than a good fuck. Ya know that."

"I can't deal with it. If I deal with it I have to deal with all of it." She whispered.

"ya brother?"

"Yeah. Mom too."

"Well Lass, I'm here with you need me. I'm not mad at ya. Ya gotta take care of yerself. Got it? You are part of this club and no matter what you do we are going to support you."

"Yeah"

She sat there for a while until she heard a sob. She thought it was Chibs but she realized it had come from her. She slowly reached up to feel the unfamiliar feel of tears running down her face. She was shaking and when she looked down and saw the blood stains on her cut she ripped the cut off and tossed it on the ground trying to scramble away from it.

* * *

He heard the sob and instantly knew she had snapped. He had to stop himself from laughing lightly at the look of surprise on her face. When she tossed her cut and tried to scramble he wrapped his arm around her tighter pulling her into him. She crumbled against him with her head on his chest sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh love. It's gonna be okay lass. Sweet Rylie it's okay."

He held her close talking softly to her in both English and Gaelic while rubbing her back. She just seemed to be getting worse though. Her cries and sobs go louder and ended up going into a blood curling scream that chilled him to the bone. He saw Tig come flying up the ladder followed by Happy both looking concerned.

The scream she had let out was of pure heartbreak. It had made the neighborhood dogs all howl out sending another chill down the Scott's back. He looked up at Tig as he dropped to his knees to hold the girl with him. This wasn't just for Sarah. This was for everyone the blonde had lost. He had no idea everything she had been through but when he looked up at Happy he knew he never wanted to. The look of understanding on Hap's face was even more heartbreaking.

The club had asked Happy to kill at the snap of his fingers. They usually didn't even need to ask him. They had just assumed he enjoyed it. Part of him probably did. He still had never really thought about the kind of damage it did to him. Rylie was the same way. She stepped up and pulled the trigger without even thinking and had been for years. She was just a kid when she left for the Army. She was barely an adult as it was.

He felt Rylie's body stop to shake and her breathing start to turn to normal. He picked her up and held her against his chest realizing that she had fallen asleep. She was so exhausted and broken that she had just fallen asleep in his arms with Tig whispering to her with Happy watching by.

"Hap can you bring her down? I can lower her down to you. Old man here will end up breaking himself." Tig said quietly and moved aside for Happy to help him lift her up. He watched as Happy slipped down the ladder and Tig lowered her gently into Happy's arms. He went down the ladder after Tig and saw Happy holding her like she was a bag of feathers.

She looked so peaceful with her head rested gently against his chest. She was curled into him with her face finally at peace. The peaceful look made her scar stand out even more. He realized her stoic look was probably to make her scar less apparent. If she let her face so soft it made her look bruised and battered. It was hard to focus on a scar with her piercing blue eyes boring into your soul.

"Where do you want her boss?" Happy said lowly.

Chibs looked at him unsure what to say. He wanted so badly to curl up in her bed with her but at the same time she had just left Happy's bed a little bit ago. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't mind staying with her all night but I'm not gonna be the one she's gonna wanna see in the morning. It wasn't like that. She probably isn't going to want to even see me for a few days."

"Aye. Put her in her bed. I'll stay in there with her in case she wakes up." Chibs decided. Tig nodded his head with his hands on his hips seeming like he was lost.

"That mean I can curl up with you Hap?" Tig asked with a laugh having to walk away seeing the look on Happy's face.

Happy set her down on the bed gently and pulled the blanket up on her. Chibs walked around and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He looked up at Happy nodding silently as he shut the door. The click of the door made Rylie stir in her sleep and reach out. When she didn't find anyone next to her she opened her eyes seeing Chibs there.

"Oh. I though.. I thought maybe she would be there."

"I know Lass. I'm here though. I'll sleep in the chair tonight so ya aren't alone."

"Could you sleep here?"

She looked up at him with fear and pain in her eyes. He could see how much she was afraid of him saying no and even more so being alone.

"Aye love. I'm here" he said as he crawled into bed with her peeling his cut and shoes off. He set his gun and knives on the stand next to the bed and pulled the blankets on himself and her.

She pulled herself to him and rested his head on his shoulder allowing him to wrap his arm around her.

"This alright Lass?"

"Yeah." She said no louder than a whisper. "Are you mad at me?"

"No love. Not at all."

"Do you think Sarah would be mad at me?"

"No love. Why do ya think that?"

"Because of what I did with Happy. She wasn't even cold yet.."

"Nah Lass. I am sure that she would understand."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

She nestled into his side deeper and he began to sing in Gaelic. It was the same lullaby that his mother would sing to him when he was sad. He felt her relax against him and looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He finished the verse of the song he was on and closed his eyes.

* * *

Tig looked up from his seat to the sound of Rylie's door opening. It was really early and he had stayed up all night scrubbing her cut. He was able to get the blood stains out and make it look brand new again. When he looked up from the cut he saw the blonde walking out in sweatpants and a tank top. She had the sweatpants rolled at the top and the tank top looked like she had given up pulling it down all the way since she could see her toned pale stomach and the new Reaper ink on her side.

She walked out and blinked looking disoriented with one had on the side of her head. He heard her groan and then continue to walk towards him once she realized he was there. She stopped at about half way to the bar and chuckled looking at her feet realizing she had no shoes on. He laughed as she shrugged and kept walking sitting down next to him at the bar.

"Hung over doll?"

"Fuck. I don't know. Either that or still drunk."

"Yeah you two polished off two bottles of Jameson last night."

He heard her grown and he laughed. He hadn't really seen her drink much but last night she held her liquor pretty well. He would just chalk up her time with Happy to her being upset about Sarah. She didn't seem to lose control very often.

"Want some coffee sweetheart?"

He watched as she picked her head up with a grimace on her face to look at the crow-eater. She was usually really nice to the girls but today she just glared as she shook her head. The gash handed her a black coffee and he laughed loudly as she almost spit it out.

"Strong doll?"

"Fuck you Tigger."

"Aww I'm honored doll. Venus might kill us both though."

They both sat there laughing for a few minutes while she held her head.

"At least I didn't throw up."

"Yeah you can hold your liquor I guess." He waited a few minutes but realized she wasn't like the rest of the women he was used to. She was strong even if she did break last night. She had to get used to the way of the club and now was no different. You drink, you fuck, you scream and then you put on your cut and do what you have to do.

"I cleaned your cut up for you. Looks brand new."

He could see a small smile on her face but wasn't sure what else was behind there. Embarrassment maybe?

"Ya know, It took a long time for me to change uniforms in Iraq. My unit was constantly giving me new ones. Medics usually got covered so it was pointless to even try to change. I figured it was just part of my uniform eventually. When we got back state side and I got brand new ones it was insane. I felt naked wearing unstained pants."

He watched her run her fingers across where the blood had been before. Her face back to the stoic spot he was used to seeing. He patted her on the back and it seemed to snap her out of whatever she was remembering.

"They call yet about funeral arrangements?"

"Yeah actually. They called last night but I figured it could wait until the morning. I told them I'd be down to pick everything out this morning. You don't have to go if you don't want to doll."

"No I'll go with you. You'll end up picking the wrong shit out."

He thought she was being serious for a minute until she flashed a smile his way and a light jab of her elbow to his side. He couldn't believe how strong this woman was. He knew it was pretty shitty he didn't believe women could be as strong but considering Venus was so soft he knew it was just his experiences. He was hoping she would be back today but she had gotten a text that she was going to be a few more days. Her son was in some trouble a few states away and really needed some help.

"I'll go get changed and be right back out."

He watched her walk away with the cut in her hand heading towards her room.

* * *

The light shone on his eyes and he couldn't ignore it was morning anymore. He grumbled as he stretched knowing he hadn't moved all night so he didn't make Riley feel uncomfortable. He looked down to see that the girl had gotten out of bed already. The clothes she had been wearing were on the floor and he silently cursed himself that he hadn't been awake for that.

He could hear her talking at the bar with what sounded like Tig. She sounded off but nothing like she was last night. He heard feet padding towards the door and saw her smiling when she walked in barefoot holding her cut.

"Aye! Girl ya gonna get sick no wearing shoes around here!"

She smiled up at him and wiped her feet off on the carpet and shrugged her shoulders. He chuckled to himself and sat up yawning.

"Ya seem to be perky this morning"

"Coffee. I'm hung over as fuck."

He watched her walked over to the dresser and pop some pills in her mouth. She stretched up causing her tank top to ride up more exposing some of her back and more of her new ink. She winced and reached down pulling her tank top up to see that her tattoo was irritated.

"Fucker kept hitting the tattoo last night."

"I didn't move all night Lass."

He saw her look away quickly and mumbled under her breath something about not talking about him. She pulled her tank off still facing away from him and slipped a bra on. She turned towards him seeming upset.

"What does the club usually wear with stuff like this?"

"Whatever works. Just always the cut."

"Alright."

She slipped her sweatpants off and grabbed a pair of tight jeans slipping them on and buttoning them quickly. She grabbed a shirt out of the dresser and held it looking at it. He could see the pain on her face so he walked to her taking it out of her hands and pulling her into his chest. She held onto the front of his shirt tightly and buried her face into his chest. He could feel her body shaking slightly until she stood up straight locking her jaw in place.

"I'm alright."

"Let's get rollin. Got shite to take care of."

"Alright."

She grabbed a Sons shirt and slipped it on and walked over to her holster and cut. She sighed before tossing them on. She pulled her hair up into a tight bun which he could only assume was like when she was in the army. She walked over to the dresser grabbing a blue dress out and a pair of black sandals.

"This was her favorite outfit. I'll bring it with so they can put her in it."

He nodded at her realizing that she was far too knowledgeable about funerals. She tossed them in a backpack and walked out of the room just as Happy was walking out of his. They exchanged a glance both seeming unsure and for some reason it made Chibs burst out laughing. They both looked at him and flipped him off as they walked away which only made him laugh even harder.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm loving all my reviews. They all make me smile! So now I'm going to do some shout outs to some wonderful readers! :)**

 **Khyharah- Your reviews make me laugh and smile for sure! I checked out your profile and as soon as I have a free minute I'll be checking out your work so don't be surprised when I start spamming you with reviews :)**

 **LLama5- First off, I started reading your work before I even started writing myself! Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Angel897- I love hearing your feedback so consistently! I appreciate it so so much!**

 **emmalock93- Thank you for your support and reviews. We read a lot of the same stories so the fact that you like mine is a super compliment for me :)**

 **beth626- Thank you for your reviews and smiley faces!**

 **Jianali- Thank you! I really liked Sarah too. I promise it was just as painful for me to write as it was for you to read :)**

 **Well here we go! Here is some retaliation for you Khyarah in pure Riley fashion ;)**

Almost two months had passed along with the funeral. Happy was glad to see that Riley was doing alright. She hadn't really talked about Sarah very much but she handled everything like a champ. She drank every night and usually ended up sleeping out in the bar room. There were a few nights that she had stumbled drunk into his room and dragged out whatever gash he had at the time in there. It wasn't as violent or rough as their first time together but she still let him dominate her to the point she could barely walk after. Not that there was much of a different way to be after a romp with Happy.

They didn't talk about it after and she never stayed more than a few minutes before she tossed some clothes on and stumbled back to her room to shower before she stumbled back out to the bar to drink more. She never stayed in her room for long.

He had a feeling everyone knew she had been coming into his room every now and then but no one said a word. They hadn't really ever dealt with two members fucking. No one was sure what to do about it since it really wasn't causing an issue. He could see it was bugging Chibs a bit but he wasn't going to turn her down.

Riley would laugh with everyone but there was a cold edge to it. It was like she wasn't actually there anymore. She was just going through the motions and doing what she needed to do to survive. Part of him hated seeing that though she seemed to be closer to him. The cold look in her eyes was the same he saw when he looked in the mirror.

They had all sat down to discuss the Mayan problem. They saw the cuts but something didn't seem right. The shot was clearly intended for Sarah. They were close enough that it wasn't a mistake that it hit her and not Riley. Riley had thought it had something to do with Sarah's ex-husband but they were still digging information up. Chibs was adamant they didn't start a war with no information.

"Hey girl. Let's go for a ride." He rasped out.

"Alright let's go."

She set her bottle of water down and head towards the door. They were walking past the President and VP.

"We're going on a ride."

"Alright doll. Be safe." Tig said as they were walking away.

She nodded her head as she walked over to her bike. He watched as she swung herself onto her bike and pulled her helmet on. She still used the full face even though the club had given her one so she could see well. She said she preferred the full face so no one could see who she was.

She flipped her visor up and he could see she was smiling with a devilish look in her eyes that was just screaming "catch me if you can." She flipped her visor down and revved her engine as she went flying out of the garage. He rumbled out a laugh and quickly followed her seeing that most of the club was there.

Rat and the rest of the guys had been up visiting Nero to see if they could get ahold of Alvarez who used to be the president of the Mayans. They had pulled in a few minutes before and were fixing TO's bike in the garage.

He sped out after Rylie realizing she could really drive her bike when she wanted to. She was weaving in and out of traffic which only made Happy smile. There was a part of him that worried about her but he loved the fact that someone else was as bat shit crazy as he was. It wasn't easy to find someone that could even keep up with him, let alone surpass him.

They sped out of Charming with him right beside her since he was able to catch up at a stop sign. They were going way above the speed limit but for the first time in weeks she seemed relaxed. It was starting to get dark but he had no intention of turning around yet. He loved riding in the dark. He knew if the club needed them they would call.

They were going around a curve when he saw lights pulling from the side of the road right behind them. The next thing he knew he heard gunshot and saw Riley swerve and go down. Her back tire had been blown out. He whipped over to the side of the road and got off his bike quickly to see her getting up off the ground with her pistol already in hand.

What he saw next was probably the most amazing thing he had ever seen. She was walking towards the five bikes that had ambushed them. Four shots rang out and since it was darker he could see the spark from her pistol as four Mayans dropped to the ground. Head shots.

She continued to walk towards the one in front and since he was running forward to help her he saw that it was the president of the club. The same man that had threatened her and he realized it was probably him that ordered if the hit on Sarah if not the one who pulled the trigger.

Riley grabbed him and ripped him off the bike and whipped her own helmet off. Her hair flowed down and the president of the Mayans eyes almost popped out of his head. She held the gun to his face pausing for a second. He could see her grinding her teeth unsure of what to do. Happy was already on the phone with Chibs and was glad that this road was relatively unused, especially at night since it was curvy. By the time he closed his phone Riley had already started pulling the president over to the tree line with her gun pointed at his head. She forced him to his knees execution style and looked back at Happy. Just as he was about to walk towards her and her captive the van pulled up with everyone jumping out.

"What in the bloody Christ happened!?" Chibs roared.

"We got ambushed boss. Mayans. Took Riley down."

"Aye but what happen to them?"

"Riley."

He watched at the guys walked over to see the damage and how many Riley had taken down.

"Jesus Christ!" Chibs yelled out and Tig looked back at Riley and shook his head while saying "Holy Fuck doll."

Riley stood straight as an arrow watching them keeping her gun pointed at the back of the mans head. He knew she had just acted but she didn't seem phased at all to know that she took down most of who had killed Sarah. The club had talked about it but they wanted to find out more information before they started another war with the Mayans. This was easy though. They had attacked them before they even needed to vote it out.

He walked up to Riley and nudged her as he grabbed the president to throw him in the van. They needed him for information to make sure the problem was taken care of. Riley took three steps forward and collapsed to the ground. He turned when he heard her body hit the ground and heard Chibs scream out as he ran over.

Tig ripped open her cut to see a bullet hole in her side right above her rip bone.

* * *

Chibs saw the blood and dropped to his knees. It had run down her pant leg and he silently kicked himself for not noticing it before then. He was so concerned with what to do with all the bodies he hadn't even checked her over. She seemed fine.

"Put pressure on it Tiggy. Rat grab ma bag out of the van." The stress making his accent even deeper.

He watched as Rat ran over and looked down. The bullet hole was over to the side so he was hoping it didn't hit anything vital. He ran his hand under her and felt an exit wound on her side meaning it had just clipped her. He sighed in relief realizing she had only passed out due to lack of blood and drop in adrenaline. Rat handed him the bag and he was able to pack her wound and saw that she wasn't bleeding as bad anymore.

"Hap can you pick her up and put her in the van? I'll send someone back for her bike and the fuck she caught. We gotta get her stitched up." Tig was still kneeling next to Rylie and could see that he noticed the look of relief on his face.

Happy walked over and scooped her up with ease walking her to the van.

"What do you wanna do with the bodies?" Tig was looking over at the wood line.

"Call it in. Tell them they jumped me and Rylie. Rylie fought back to save her life. It's what actually happened. She used her own piece. They can track that shit." Happy grunted as he set her down and walked over to his bike. "I'll get the other bike loaded up and hidden so they don't ask questions where the asshole is. I got this boss."

Chibs nodded and told Rat to help him. "We'll wait a bit to call it in. Give ya time to set it up."

Chibs got into the back and told Tig to drive them to the hospital. If they were calling it in they may as well take her to the hospital. Make sure that everything was good. He noticed how much blood was on her pants and it didn't make sense. There was a lot more than he would expect from the small wound on her side but instead of checking her over he just told them to drive faster holding her close to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay! I've been running around like crazy. I know the point I want to get the story to before I leave for two weeks and it will be a major cliff hanger ;D Just know I love you all and appreciate you all following this crazy story!**

Riley opened her eyes to searing pain on her side. She had half jumped out of the bed only to yell out in pain reaching for her pistol.

"Hey hey doll calm down. It's okay. You're in the hospital. Took a bullet to the side."

She calmed down instantly hearing Tig's voice. She settled down and looked down to where the pain was seeing a bandage and tape. She lightly pressed her hand to her side and winced at the sharp pain.

"Fuck."

"You're gonna be alright."

"Assholes fucked up my ink."

Tig burst out laughing and put his forehead on her leg. He was sitting next to her bed and looked exhausted. She had a feeling he had been there all night since it was light now. She barely remembered them showing up last night but vaguely remembered dropping. She had meant to tell Happy she didn't feel the greatest but the words never came out.

"It hit anything vital?"

"Nah doll. Through and through. We called in the kills. You used your personal gun and we wanted to get you in here. Happy told them what happened. They aren't pressing charges but they wanna talk to you once you feel better so they can close the file."

"Alright. What about the president?"

"Hap's getting as much information from him but ultimately he will be up to you."

She grunted as she sat up and pushed the blanket off her lap. She wanted out of the gown she was in. As she went to move her legs she felt a sharp pain across her abdomen and froze. She looked over at Tig as he looked down at the ground. She felt that she had a pad on under her underwear and scrunched her eyebrows. When was the last time she had her period? She had been taking her pills, especially since she had been going into Happy's room a lot more lately.

"Doll I gotta tell you something else."

"What happened?"

"Apparently you were around 6 weeks pregnant doll."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. She hadn't even thought about that. She went so long with Sarah not having to worry about it she kind of forgot it was even a possibility. Add that into the doctors telling her she couldn't get pregnant again it wasn't really much of a thought. She took her birth control but that was more so she could keep track of her period than anything else.

"What?"

"Yeah. The stress of the bullet wound caused you to miscarry. We noticed a lot of blood when we brought you in but we thought it was just from the gun shot."

"Fuck. I wasn't even supposed to be able to get pregnant. Not after my c-section."

Tig looked up at her shocked but didn't say anything. He looked down at her waist and squinted his eyes almost like he was trying to see something.

"Wait. How the hell did they tell you anything?"

"I lied and said you were my kid. They needed info and I just kinda blurted it out."

"Oh. Alright dad. Thanks."

She smirked at Tig and could see his eyes widen as a smile spread across his face.

* * *

"Hey Hap."

He saw that Tig was still sitting next to her bed. Everyone had been there for hours but when the doctors said she would wake up everyone but him, Tig and Chibs had head back to TM. Chibs was out on the phone with another charter calling them in, just in case there was blow back for taking out a good portion of the Mayans including their president. The cops had questioned him for a bit but let him go check on Rylie.

"Hey girl. How ya feeling?"

"Like I got shot in the side."

He laughed a deep raspy laugh. He noticed she had changed into shorts and a tank top but still had everything hooked up to herself laying in the bed. She looked tired but other than the bandage bulging under her tank top it didn't even look like she had been injured.

"Doctor gonna release you today?"

"Yeah. Gotta do some more tests though. We gotta talk."

He looked at Tig and he stood up letting Happy sit down in his seat. Rylie had no emotion on her face as she turned to him. She looked at Tig and shook her head no as if to tell him he could stay.

"They found out I was six weeks pregnant. I had no idea. Chibs noticed that there was a lot more blood than he had expected so the doctors did a blood test and ultrasound. The injury and the fact that I really wasn't taking care of myself ended it. If I had known I would have at least told you. After I had my c-section they told me I couldn't have another kid so I really wasn't even thinking about it."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I mean I didn't even know about it so it really isn't phasing me. I don't know what we would have decided to do but I wanted to let you know either way."

"I noticed your scar but didn't say anything."

"Yeah. Can you bring Chibs in? I'll explain all of it once he's in here. That way I don't need to repeat myself."

Happy got up and motioned for Chibs to come in. He knew about the miscarriage so he was looking at Happy with a weird look but he just shook his head no. Once he was in they all sat down in chairs around the room and waited for Riley to talk.

She felt really nervous talking about this. It was something she had pushed way back in her mind. Half the time she didn't even remember what the scar was from on her belly. Denial? Probably.

"In between my two deployments I met this guy. Brandon. He was awesome. We were both in the Army but he was in a different unit so it wasn't a big deal. No one said anything about it. When I got back from my second deployment I got pregnant. We got married quick so we could live together since the Army frowns on moving out of the barracks without a marriage. Once we moved in together he started to change. He got possessive and downright nasty."

She saw the guys all shift in their chairs not liking the way that her story was going.

"I was about 8 months pregnant and Brandon was going off on me about a guy calling my phone. He was one of my soldiers and he was really sick. When I told him I had to go help him get to sick call he lost it. He back handed me and smashed my face off the wall. When I dropped he placed a nice kick to my stomach and told me it probably wasn't even his kid anyway."

All three men shifted in their seats. She smiled and shook her head at them rolling her eyes. So protective and it had been years.

"I was able to get to a phone and call an ambulance. They got there and took me to the hospital where they did an emergency c-section."

She lifted up her shirt to show her scar that was crooked. She ran her finger across it still not being able to feel where they had cut her.

"He was beautiful. He had bright blue eyes just like mine. He looked a lot like his father but those eyes shone brighter than anything else I had ever seen. He was a month early but he was still around 7 pounds. They told me I probably would have needed a c-section anyway with how big he was."

She looked down with a small grimace on her face and pulled her shirt down. She sat up straighter and composed herself.

"I was able to hold him for an hour before he passed. He never once cried. He just stared into my eyes. They knew when they delivered him that he wasn't going to make it due to the trauma so they just let me hold him until he fell asleep for the first and last time. He was so peaceful. It took me a minute to realize when he closed his eyes that he had stopped breathing. The nurses had stayed with me so when it did happen they could sedate me if I needed it."

Tig reached out and held her hand shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry doll."

"It's alright. It was probably for the best. He was so beautiful and innocent. I would have just tarnished that. I'm not a good person. I'm a killer. He deserved better than that. I'm just glad I was able to see those blue eyes for as long as I did. That's why I'm not upset now. Could you imagine me and Happy as parents? Poor thing would come out holding a switch blade and a bottle of scotch."

Everyone burst out laughing and she felt the mood in the room lighten instantly. She looked over at Happy and he gave her a quick smile and a pat on the leg. She wasn't sure how he was feeling about it but he at least accepted it. With how much she was drinking lately she was surprised it even lasted as long as it did. She had no place being a mom. Not now and she didn't think she ever would be. Lately she didn't even take care of herself let alone a small child. This was easier. She was going to make sure she got a different form of birth control before she left though. Apparently she could get pregnant after all.

* * *

Chibs pushed in the door to see Riley packing what little possessions she had in the hospital room. She looked up at him and smiled. It was something he had missed seeing. After she told him about the baby she had lost he noticed she acted a little reserved around everyone like she was afraid of what they would think.

"I'm breaking ya outta here."

"Awesome. I am so ready to be back to the clubhouse."

"Aye. Problem though. Bike still isn't fixed. You up to riding with me or want me to call the van?"

"I should be alright. Got a helmet?"

"Of course."

He grinned at her and held his arm out so she could link hers with his. They walked out slowly so she could use him as support. She was given a clean bill of health but she still seemed a little sore. He looked down at her and noticed how determined she was with every step she took. This woman was a fighter and a damn good one at that.

"Got a question for ya Lass."

She looked up at him and smiled but quickly went back to focusing on her steps. He took that as a go ahead to ask.

"What ever happened to your ex? Brandon?"

"Oh. I don't know honestly. He went AWOL after he assaulted me. No one has really seen him since."

Chibs frowned knowing that the man who hurt this woman was still out there. He wanted nothing more than to go out and find him but he knew it was pretty unrealistic. He couldn't guarantee that Riley would always stay safe, especially since she was a patched member. He could however promise himself that he would take care of anything he needed to, to make sure she was still standing at the end of the day.

They walked downstairs and over to his bike. He noticed the more they walked the stronger she seemed. It was almost like she was shaking off the pain and uncertainty with every step she took. He handed her a helmet and climbed on his bike extending his hand out for her. She smiled softly at him and swung her leg over. He heard the sharp intake of breath through her teeth but she settled into him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head against his back as he started the bike up. He couldn't help but smile at the feeling of her wrapped around him.

He went slow on his way back to TM knowing that any sharp movements would be rough on her, even if she would never say anything. When they pulled in all the guys were waiting for her. He helped her off the bike then put his arm out for her again. She smiled as she hooked her arm with his and they head into the clubhouse with the rest of the club and two other charters clapping and cheering. They all had shown up to help with the possibility of another Mayan retaliation.

"Want to go get changed Lass?"

"Yeah. I need a shower too."

"Want me to send one of the girls in for ya?"

"Uh.. I might see if Happy can do it actually. I mean.. he's already seen me in much more compromising positions.."

They both looked over to see Happy knee deep in three different crow-eaters. He looked at her to see that she was laughing and gripping her side.

"I guess I won't ask him. Not that he probably wouldn't help me but I can't give him what he needs."

He waited to see if she was getting jealous but she just continued to chuckle and shake her head. He could see that she really didn't care about him in that way. Maybe what Happy and her did really was just about getting off when they needed to. She seemed comfortable around him but not in a possessive way.

"Lass I can help ya if you want. I haven't seen everything yet but I am a medic."

"You wouldn't mind? I mean.. it wouldn't bother you?"

"I can't promise I won't look at ya but I'd be happy to help ya."

She looked at the ground for a minute then looked up into his eyes.

"As long as you don't mind I would appreciate it."

They continued to walk towards her dorm a little quicker than before and he wasn't sure if he was rushing her or if she was rushing towards the room.

* * *

Riley couldn't believe that Chibs was actually okay with helping her. She knew that at one time he really cared about as more than just a fellow club member but she had just done so much stupid shit. She had gotten herself shot, watched her Old Lady die in her arms, fucked another member, totally lost her shit on the roof and took out half of a rival gang. Oh not to mention miscarried said fellow members child and then told everyone about how she had a son that passed away because she trusted the wrong person. Holy shit was she a mess.

He walked her so gently towards the room and she could feel her heart racing. She had walked into this room a hundred times before with Chibs, why was this different? She had stripped in front of him before too. She still had some clothes on but she wasn't shy stripping in front of anyone when she needed to.

She realizing that this would be member number two that she would be this vulnerable with and she felt heat rise to her face. She had never slept with any of the soldiers in her unit so why did she find herself about to be completely naked in front of the second man in the sacred cut in the past month? Was she no better than the crow-eaters?


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the reviews. I love seeing them and reading them! Here is some more Riley/Chibby development ;D**

Chibs could see her thinking hard and saw her cheeks turn red.

"What's wrong love?"

He walked her to the bed so she could sit down. He watched as she stared at the ground as she shrugged her cut and shoes off. He could tell she was worrying about something. Was she nervous about being naked in front of him? If that was the case he would just go make Happy chill out for a few minutes to help her.

"Do you think I'm a whore?"

"What? No. Love you're far from it."

"It's just.. I instantly got with Sarah. We kissed right after I did.. Then.. Then she died and I hopped right into bed with Happy. Now you're going to help me shower meaning you're going to see just as much as Happy has.."

He looked at her with pain in his eyes that she was so self critical about this. Sleeping with whomever a club member felt like had never been an issue before. It shouldn't be now just because she is a woman.

"Look at me love." He placed his hands on each side of her face and gently lifted so she was looking at him. "You are not a whore. Ya aint like any of those gashes out there. Ya loved Sarah. Ya needed Happy. Just because I'm added into it kissin ya doesn't mean yer loose. Besides. Club members do what they want and who they want when they want."

He saw a small smile creep up on her face as she listened to him. He lightly ran his thumbs across her face smiling back at her. Her smiles were all so different. When she had first arrived he thought she kept her face free of emotion. The more he got to know her to more he realized that she was just guarded.

He watched her a lot when she was in the garage. When she would be working on something giving her a hard time she would bite down onto her lower lip and furrow her eyebrows. Once she got it to work she would let out a quick grin usually in Happy's direction since he liked to give her shit when she wasn't getting something right. It didn't last for very long though. As soon as the smile would meet her face it would disappear back into a look of pure determination.

He had wondered for a while why that look and how she acted was so familiar to him. He realized that for most of his life he had been around soldiers, even if it wasn't that they were ones serving their country in a traditional sense. She wasn't hard she just didn't deal with much nonsense.

He stood up and reached out for Rylie to help her stand up. When she stood up he helped her take her shirt and pants off carefully so she didn't bump her side or stretch too far. He walked her over to the bathroom and helped her slip her bra and panties off careful not to stare too much.

She really did have a beautiful body. He wasn't sure how she found the time but she still had all the same toned muscles than when she showed up. Honestly it looked like she had even more. He reached over to turn on the shower for her and helped her in. He heard her softly sigh as the warm water washed over her shoulders. She stepped forward into the stream to let it wash over her head, causing her long blonde hair to straighten out and seem even longer. She was still holding onto one of Chibs hands making sure she was steady.

He wasn't sure how she was going to react to this but he was going to try. He was going to get soaked either way trying to help her. He carefully led her to hold onto the wall to steady herself then stripped down into his boxers. He stepped into the shower and lightly rested his hands on her shoulders. She slowly turned around and rested her head on his shoulder letting most of her weight be held up by him. He was glad that she didn't freak out as he held her softly. Any other time he would have thrown her up against the wall, but it just didn't feel like that this time. Not only was she injured but this was such an intimate feeling. Something that he hadn't even felt with Fiona.

"Want me to wash your hair lass? Don't think ya could reach up that far."

She murmured a yes into his chest and stood up straighter. She looked down at the wound on her side and laughed lightly realizing the bandage was still on. She carefully peeled it off and tossed it out of the shower. He watched as she ran her finger around it then moved her hand to the exit wound. It had gone directly through the reaper and seeing it now it gave him chills down his spine. It reminded him of a sign we had that had taken shots through it during the time Jax had been in charge. It seemed no matter what he did that violence just kept coming back but in the back of his mind he was thankful it wasn't as bad as before.

* * *

She could see how worried he was as she ran her finger over her new wounds. Did he think she was going to run away? This wasn't the first time she had been shot. It was just the first time she didn't have a vest on to stop it. As sick as it sounded she loved what would turn into scars on her side. She loved her scars. They told a story that not even her tattoos could. Not only that, but it made her reaper seem even more bad ass. She might just have to start wearing shirts that showed off her side just to intimidate people. She felt a smile creep across her face and looked up to see Chibs frowning.

"What the fuck are you smiling for?"

"Really? You don't see how bad ass this is?"

"What?"

"Not only do I have the reaper but it has a friggen bullet hole through it!"

She had looked down at her tattoo when she was talking about it but looked up to see Chibs looking at her like she was crazy. She had seen him look at Tig like that but never her. It caused her to burst out laughing and hold her side because it hurt like hell. The more she laughed the more he looked like he was just going to walk away.

"Therapist in the Army said my "issues" with this stuff is body dysmorphia or some shit like that. I just love the stories they mean. Every scar and tattoo on my body has a meaning. It's just a permanent reminder of everything I have been through."

He nodded at her understanding more than probably anyone else. He reached down and grabbed her shampoo and started washing her hair. It caused her to calm down a little because it felt amazing. He was massaging her scalp which is something she hadn't had done to her since she was a child. She usually cut her own hair so it's not like she even had a hair dresser do that for her.

Once he was done with her hair he washed her body careful to avoid her nipples and lower region. She smiled and said she could get that. He turned to grab his own shampoo since he was in there and she quickly cleaned herself in the spots he had skipped over. He turned around to see that there wasn't any blood like had expected.

"They did the whole procedure on me. Told me that I wouldn't bleed for long since I was letting them speed the process up. As much as I'm at peace with all of it I didn't really need a full reminder of it."

"Aye. Makes sense."

"Chibs?"

"Aye?"

"You still have boxers on."

She watched as he looked down to see the boxers clinging to his legs since they were wet. She let out a giggle as she stepped backwards into the stream of water to get the shampoo out of her hair. She laughed even harder when he peeled them off of him and turned his back to her.

"Self-conscious?"

"What? Oh. No. Just didn't wanna make ya uncomfortable lass."

"I'm standing bare ass naked in a shower with you. I think if I was going to get uncomfortable I would have already. Though you can stay like that. You have a nice ass."

She heard him roar out in laughter which caused her to start laughing too. She laughed as she finished washing the shampoo out of her hair. Luckily the rest of the soap was washed off too so she stepped out of the shower to let Chibs rinse off.

She was standing in front of her dresser after she dried off digging for her sweat pants. She would change later if she needed to go anywhere but those she could roll down away from her side. She heard her door open and was confused since she could hear that Chibs was still in the shower. Happy walked in and looked her up and down with a small grin on his face.

"What's up Hap?"

"Wanted to come check on you. Heard you laughing and assumed it had to be good."

"Oh haha yeah. I told Chibs to stop being a bitch and that he had a nice ass."

She heard him pull the curtain back in the shower. "Oi! Don't be talkin shit!"

She felt another wave of laughter come over her and could hear Happy laughing as well. She calmed down a little as he walked over to check out her wound.

"Looks pretty bad ass girl."

"Yeah I kind of like how it went through the Reaper."

"Mhm. Still want me to do the Anarchy on the other side?"

"Yeah once I heal up a bit."

She slipped on her sweatpants while Happy steadier her. She reached over and slipped a tank top on adjusting it so it was resting just above the sore spot. She smiled up at Happy realizing that she was still incredibly comfortable around him. It seemed like she was even more so now that they had fucked a few times.

"When you're done in here can we talk for a few minutes?" He grumbled out.

"Yeah let me let Chibs know and I'll meet you on the picnic table. I need a smoke after these few days."

He grumbled out a laugh and turned around leaving her room. She heard the shower stop and the curtain fly open. She turned to see a very wet and very naked Chibs walk out. She looked his body up and down. For a man being almost 30 years her senior he was still hot as hell.

"Ya got a towel?"

"Just the one I used."

"Oi it's wet!"

"Yep. Because I used it."

"Smart arse."

She laughed a little and walked over handing him the towel. The hot water and loosened up her sore body which made walking much easier to do. He wrapped the towel around his waist and she turned to walk away. She felt a hand around her wrist so she turned back around to face him. As she looked up at him he wrapped his other hand around the crook of her neck and pressed his lips to hers.

To say she was feeling a mix of emotions was an understatement. Part of her was surprised that he had kissed her. This kiss was different. It was passionate. The last time he had kissed her she had wound up against the wall in a feverish hungry embrace. The other part of her was on fire. The kiss had ignited something in her body that she hadn't felt since she felt Sarahs touch. Her whole body felt warm as she felt a major cold chill shoot down her spine into the pit of her.

He released her lips from her but kept his hand on her neck and she could see he was smiling. She realized that she had a smile on her face too even though she was a little surprised by the sudden kiss. They had just been completely naked in the shower together and he hadn't tried anything. She was glad though. This seemed more personal than if anything had happened in the shower.

"I hate to walk away right now but I told Happy I would go talk to him."

"Alright lass. I just wanted to make sure you know how I felt."

She smiled at him and walked out of the room. She tried to hide the color on her cheeks but it deepened when she saw two different charters and the rest of hers laughing as she walked out.

"Doll did you bump your head? Where's your cut!"

"Oh fuck!"

She ran back in and grabbed it with a sheepish smile towards Chibs. He let out a roar of laughter as she walked back out swinging it over her shoulders. She walked out with her head held high as everyone was being rowdy in cheers for her. She smiled knowing that no matter what she had found a home here. These men cared for her more than most people had her entire life. This family was something she would never let go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go! Enough vague answers to bring on more questions.**

Happy heard the roar of the crowd inside and the music start just as Rylie pushed out the door laughing. She walked over to him and plopped down on the picnic table and snagged a cigarette out of his pack lighting it right away. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. He had thought she was kidding about the smoke considering she was usually waving her hands in her face any time anyone smoked around her.

"What?"

"Nothin."

She chuckled softly and rest her head on his shoulder as she blew out the smoke. Happy could feel she was relaxed next to him and it was good to see it. He put his arm around her shoulders giving her a quick squeeze. She sat up and took another puff of her cigarette.

"What did ya wanna talk about Hap?"

"You doin' alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

He laughed a little realizing she had no idea what he was talking about. He poked her stomach playfully and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she popped up off the bench. He watched as her cheeks turned red probably feeling stupid for not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay. I let them do the full procedure in the hospital so I wouldn't have to deal with much. All taken care of. Got on different birth control too." She lifted her arm to show a little red spot on the inside of her arm and he could slightly see a raised bar underneath. She plopped back down on the bench inhaling on her cigarette again.

"You're one touch bitch, Riley."

"Why do you say that?"

"Most women would be freaking shit. Took a bullet and found out you were knocked up by the craziest psycho in the club."

He was surprised to see her sit up straighter. He turned to her to see an angry look on her face. The next thing he knew she had elbowed him in the side.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"I'm offended!"

"What!?"

He stared her down not used to taking much abuse from anyone let alone a woman he had in his bed. She held a completely stone face before she burst out laughing. She doubled over laughing so hard she was crying and holding where she had been shot.

"Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you."

She shook her head and kept laughing. Happy stood up staring down at her unsure of what to think. This tiny little blonde was laughing hysterically at him after she had hit him. How would he even deal with this shit?

"Happy. I've killed more people in the past month than you have since I got here. I'm pretty sure it should be you worried you knocked up the craziest psycho in the club."

She looked up at him as he felt a shocked look cross his face. Was this true? Had his top spot been taken over by a skinny blonde with bright blue eyes. Hell no.

He growled and scooped her up throwing her over his shoulder as she screamed out in laughter. He busted into the clubhouse and yelled out to stop the music. He stormed over and dumped her on the ground in front of Chibs and Tig's feet and stood there with a stone look on his face. Everyone in the club house had stopped what they were doing and were now watching him stand there looking murderous and the girl sitting on the ground howling with laughter.

"What the fuck Hap? Doll you okay?"

Tig reached down to help Rylie up which only made her laugh even harder. The louder she laughed the more pissed off Happy got. He balled his hands into a fist and grabbed her by the back of her cut forcing her to stand up.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chibs asked with a serious look on her face. He had seen Happy this mad before but only when he was drinking and someone wanted to start shit. Even out on a run he never got mad he just pulled the trigger.

"This bitch." Happy shoved Rylie forward into Chibs embrace while she laughed into Chibs chest. "She thinks she's more of a psycho killer than I am."

He heard complete silence followed by the entire club house roaring with laughter. He couldn't help but to smile himself. Even though Rylie hadn't played along very well he was still seeing how much he had scared the club and the other charters.

"Well, Hap.. she has killed more people lately.. I mean she took out over half of the Mayans in about 30 seconds. And that was after she had been knocked off her bike and shot in the side.." Tig said looking at Rylie and then back to Happy. He burst out laughing which only made everyone else laugh even harder.

Happy shrugged his shoulders and walked over to hug Rylie to his chest. She was right. The two of them as parents? He sure as hell didn't want to see what that would be like. He chuckled to himself remembering the comment about coming out with a switchblade and a glass of liquor. He was glad she was happy and at peace with everything.

He looked at Chibs holding her close to him laughing. He hadn't noticed how much he cared about the woman. Not that he would have changed anything he did. She was great at fucking. He knew the president cared about her on a deeper level though. That was something he could never give her.

The more he thought about it the more he realized she was probably the closest to a best friend that he had ever had. There was a single part of him that he needed to hide from her. He could do some seriously fucked up shit around her and she either just smiled or tried to outdo him. Not even Tig could handle half of the shit he did and that was saying something.

"Hey wanna go take care of that Mayan problem?"

He watched as she got a devilish smile on her face and nodded her head. He pulled her under his arm and they walked towards the door followed by Chibs and Tig. The party would be a great cover in case anyone thought they had anything to do with the missing Mayan.

* * *

They pulled up to the warehouse quicker than she even realized. She had been riding on the back of Tigs bike and he was being crazy making her laugh out more times than she realized. It was making her side hurt but she was glad she decided to ride with him.

She needed a break from everything and he was giving that to her. Happy and her were super close and were okay after everything but she knew that Chibs wanted her on the back of the bike with him. Chibs wanted so much more than she thought she could give him right now. The kiss was amazing but she really hadn't dealt with the whole Sarah thing yet.

They got off the bikes and she felt the seriousness of what was about to happen wash over her. She might be finding out what happened with Sarah and why she was ripped away from her. She took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the door with the men following her.

She watched Happy unlock the door and she stepped forward. The president was sitting on the floor, his face covered in dried blood and his hands chained to the wall. He looked like he was sleeping. She stopped walking taking in the sight in front of him. He looked so weak.

She was tilting her head back and forth trying to get a good view of him because he wouldn't look like this for much longer. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to do to him but she doubted she was going to let this man walk out alive especially if he really did have anything to do with Sarah's death.

She stepped forward and knelt in front of him.

"Hey. Hey wake up." She said as she patted his leg gently.

He looked up at her and jumped. She was kneeling in front of him with a look of both confusion and wonder. This man had just tried to kill her and now seeing him so scared and weak confused her. He wasn't as strong as he had come across as.

"Can you hear me?"

"Si."

"I know you speak English. Are you going to cooperate with me?"

"The crazy man. Tattoos. Keep him away from me."

"What is your name?" She was speaking very calmly and quietly.

"Rico."

"Okay Rico. If you answer my questions I will keep our Tacoma Killer away from you. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah anything. Just keep him away from me."

"Do you want some water?"

He looked at her seeming both relieved and confused. She was being incredibly nice to him. It was a far cry from the woman that held a gun to the back of his head at the side of the road. A far cry from the woman who killed everyone around him.

She waved her hand singling someone to bring water over. Chibs stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder and handed her a bottle of water. She held it up to Rico and he took it gulping down half of it.

"Thank you nina."

Riley nodded and continued to watch the man studying his movement. He seemed relaxed in front of her but kept flashing his eyes over to Tig and Happy. They must have been the two to bring him here which would really explain the blood on him.

"Rico I will keep those two at bay but I need you to talk to me."

He nodded at her sitting up more keeping his focus on her face.

"When my old lady was killed we saw Mayan patches fleeing. Was that you?"

"No. It was my boys though. Two that you killed on the side of the road."

"Why?"

"We got contacted by some guy. Said he wanted his pay back. Something about taking something that didn't belong to her. He seemed loco. Didn't make much sense."

"Was the hit on me?"

"No nina. He was very sure that he wanted us to take out the brunette. Said we wouldn't get the cash if you were hurt. He wanted Sarah dead."

She turned to look at Chibs trying to process all of this. The hit really was on Sarah. The question was who though?

"Maybe her ex-husband?" she said towards her president.

"Aye. Maybe. We will start digging." Chibs nodded.

She turned back towards Rico wondering if she would ever be out of questions.

"Do you have contact information for this guy?"

He shook his head no slowly.

"No. He always got ahold of us. It was never the same number. Not even the same area code. We didn't even have to call him when it was done. We just got cash delivered to our clubhouse a few hours after her obituary hit the newspapers."

"That means the guy is close." Chibs said quietly.

"Why go after me then?"

"Had nothing to do with the hit. We just don't like a woman in a cut."

"That's none of yer god damn business, Rico." Chibs said emphasizing his name. Riley watched as he stepped forward pulled Rico to stand. "I think ya might want to apologize to the Lady in Leather."

She squinted her eyes as Rico laughed in Chibs face while eyeing her up. She had promised to keep Happy and Tig away from him but she was beginning to realize he didn't know her reputation. This surprised her considering she was the one who took down everything with him.

* * *

Happy watched as she reached down to her waist and flicked her hand forward and the next thing he heard was Rico scream out in pain. Chibs jumped backward away from the man and they all saw a knife sticking out of his side almost exactly where Riley had been shot. She had told him she was good with throwing knives but he had never seen it in action. He couldn't even hold back the smile on his face at the mans screams.

"What the fuck was that for!" Rico screamed out.

"Do I have your attention now?" Riley sneered out.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

Riley let out an incredibly sadistic laugh that echoed through the building. She stepped forward and pulled the knife out of Rico's side wiping the blood on his face before putting the knife away.

"No no I said I would keep them away. I never once said I wouldn't hurt you. Tell me this. What would you do if someone killed your old lady?"

Happy was living this up. He didn't use as many words to torture anyone but Riley was very good at what she did. He watched Rico's eyes widen and he started to shake his head no. Happy looked at Chibs and Tig and nodded his head knowing Chibs didn't want to be in here. He watched as the two walked towards the door and Tigs patted his back as he walked out the door. Tig walked back over standing next to Happy watching Rico lose his mind shaking his head and speaking quickly in Spanish.

"Hap, this is different. Normally I'm watching you."

"Tell me about it."

"Rico we already agreed we need to speak English. I'm just going to assume you're talking shit about my friends behind me and that our agreement is over."

Rico continued to spew out Spanish very quickly in a frantic way. This caused Riley to shake her head and laugh as she turned around to look at the two men. Happy saw a spark in her eyes that he hadn't steadily seen since Sarah was killed. He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I got it Riley. Let's see if we can get any more information out of him."

"Alright. I'm going to go check on Chibs. He really doesn't have the stomach for this shit."

Happy nodded and stepped forward with a well-placed punch to Rico's face causing him to scream out and he heard Tig cheer. The two men had done this many times. Tig asked the questions and cheered on Happy as he tortured information out of whoever they were pointed to. He wouldn't kill him though, that was all up to Riley.

Chibs stood outside trying to tune out the screams of pain and laughter he could hear inside. Even though he had seen so much shit between the IRA and his time with SAMCRO he still couldn't get used to it. Especially seeing Riley so feral. She had been so calm that he almost thought she would let the man go. The snap in her wasn't expected the way it came. He hated seeing her pain manifest that way.

He heard the door open and saw Riley step out with no real emotion on her face. She didn't have any blood on her and he could still hear Tigs cackling laughter and screams coming from inside so he knew she had let them take over. Part of him was relieved to know Riley hadn't completely lost her shit yet.

"Ya alright Lass?"

"Yeah. I got the information I needed. I would normally just put a bullet between his eyes but I think Happy needed some stress relief too. He suffered a loss just as much as I did even if he doesn't see it that way."

Chibs nodded and lit a cigarette. He leaned up against his bike and kept watching Riley. She had picked a rock up off the ground and was rolling it around in her hands. He thought he could see some type of emotion on her face but he wasn't sure what it was.

"We gotta find out if this was her ex-husband. I know she was scared of him but he hadn't made any threats towards her. He was a nasty fuck when they were married but she had even seen him since."

"Aye. We also need to make sure the threat is gone. If it isn't him or he has an issue with you we need it gone. We can't have this shite happen again."

He watched her nod and continue playing with the rock. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and take all her pain away.

"I'm sorry that all of this is happening. Either way my baggage put the club at risk."

"Nah. The stupid fuck inside put us at risk Lass. This ain't yer fault."

Riley looked down chewing on her bottom lip. She was finding no peace in this situation. He heard the man inside scream out again and Tig yell out in disgust and Riley sighed.

"She didn't suffer like this. It was quick. I'm gonna tell Happy to wrap it up. I wanna be done with this. He would have told us if he knew anything when I first threatened him."

He watched her trudge her feet towards the door and walk inside. It went quiet for a bit then a single gunshot rang out. Riley came back out of the door and gave Chibs a small smile.

"They said they're gonna take care of it. Mind giving me back to the clubhouse?"


	18. Chapter 18

**More relationship development and Riley acting like a nut. Be gentle with her. I promise the crazy will subside eventually :) (I'm on a posting frenzy to make sure I get as much posted as possible before I leave!)**

They drank most of the night along with the rest of the club and the two charters with them. Chibs couldn't keep a smile plastered off his face to see how everything had snapped back to normal. Rylie had gotten her vengeance and although she had just gone through hell he could see a difference in her. There was a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen in her before. He watched her interact with everyone and noticed that she smiled bigger than she ever did and seemed more comfortable around the clubhouse than any of them.

"Come with me Rylie."

She looked up at him and smiled. She leaned into him giggling and he realized that she was really feeling the alcohol. He walked her over to the ladder to the roof and ushered her up it. When they got to the top she helped him up and they walked over to where they had sat before. He pulled her down so she was sitting next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The moon was full and there were absolutely no clouds in the sky. He watched as she tiled her head back and closed her eyes. It reminded him of how people tilted their head back into the sun when they felt the warmth after a cold winter.

"I've always loved the moon."

He felt her slip out of his arm as she leaned back to stare up at the moon. He could see the light gleaming off her eyes and in this light they seemed brighter than he had ever seen. She had a calm smile on her face as she looked up. He leaned back with her and looked up wishing he could see the world through her eyes right now.

"It was the only thing that was constant in Iraq. Everything looked so different. It didn't even smell like the same earth. It was like we got on a plane and ended up on a different planet. The moon though." She paused and sighed. "The moon reminded me every night that we were still here. No matter how bad the world got around me. I always had that moon." She pointed up at the sky and smiled.

He reached up and grabbed her hand and linked his fingers with hers. He pulled their hands down and kissed the back of her hand. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye and kept his lipped pressed to her hand.

"Why are you so good to me."

"Don't you deserve good Lass?"

"No."

"You say that so sure of yourself."

"Because I don't. I've done nasty things. I've trusted the wrong people and let people close even though I knew they would get hurt. Hell, I even killed someone a few hours ago."

"Don't think like that. Ya do what ya have to."

She rolled onto her side towards Chibs and propped her head up with his hand. He wasn't sure if that was more comfortable or if she needed to due to the alcohol. She looked absolutely adorable looking so vulnerable.

"Think about it. Think about everything you know about me. I have made bad choice after bad choice. You were there to see Sarah. The moment she became mine she was dead. We just didn't know it yet." Even though she had a smile on her face he knew everything coming out of her mouth was what she believed. "I've been pregnant twice. The first child died in my arms and the second died inside of me. I don't deserve a good woman or man."

He watched as she rolled onto her back and looked back up at the moon. The smile had faded off of her face. He could tell she was still thinking.

"You know what I deserve? I deserve someone like Happy. Not that he is a bad guy.. well.. I mean he IS a bad guy." She burst out laughing covering her face. Once she calmed down she pulled her hands away and dropped them to her side. "I deserve someone that will give me the bare amount of attention. Use me for what I'm good for then act like it's nothing more."

He reached over and touched her face tilting her chin towards him. He kept his hand there while he looked her in the eyes. He saw just now the tears welled up in her eyes and felt his heart sink. He had fallen for her hard shell. She barely even cried over Sarah and seemed so okay with both her miscarriage and how she lost her son. Deep inside though she was hurt.

"Rylie my girl. You deserve so much more. Ya have been through so much pain. Tha doesn't mean you deserve less."

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. He felt her hand rest on his as she turned her whole body into his. As soon as he felt the movement he broke the kiss just to press his lips harder against hers. He felt a soft moan on his lips and he pulled away.

"Are you sure you're alright with this Lass?"

"Mmm. Yes. Why are you stopping?"

Was this what he wanted? He knew he wanted her. He had wanted it forever. He had dreamed of this for months and couldn't believe he was even hesitating. He was drunk though. She was even more so. He didn't want to take advantage of that. She had been through so much.

"I don't want to take advantage of you drinkin Lass"

She pulled away and looked at him. He couldn't figure out the look on her face. It almost looked like she was going to cry.

"You don't need to look out for my feelings Chibs. I'm not a child."

He watched as she got up and walked away. It was almost like she was totally sober now. He watched as she climbed down the ladder slamming the hatch down as she went. He sighed and sat up. Hopefully she wasn't as mad in the morning.

* * *

Happy heard the hatch slam during a break in the music. He looked over to see a very drunk Rylie climbing down with a stone look on her face. He wasn't sure what happened with Chibs up there but it didn't seem good. The music started blaring again and it seemed to snap Riley out of whatever mess she was in. He was half tempted to go to her but he knew he needed to keep some distance to break their cycle. His president really liked the woman and as much as he'd love to drag her into the closest room he needed to back off.

He had a girl sitting on his lap but he really wasn't paying attention. He vaguely heard the song Pornstar Dancing come on but what he was more struck by was the smirk on Rileys face. She walked over and while looking into Happy's face she grabbed the croweater off of him and into her. She walked backed slowly holding the girls hands and climbed up onto the stage with her.

What happened next was purely out of his dreams. Every guy in the bar turned to see the two of them grinding and dancing on each other around the pole to the music. He kept catching her looking at him while running her hand down herself and down the crow-eater.

"Hap isn't that the new girl?" He looked to see a nomad asking him with his eyes wide.

"Yeah that's our girl." He couldn't help but smile. The two women had started stripping each other down. Rylie was now in only her black lace bra, matching panties and her cut. The guys had started yelling out for them to keep going. He watched as Riley flipped her hair back then rolled her hips to turn her back to the pole and drop down quick. When she bent over and shook her ass up slowly he could hear Tig yelling out to keep going. The song ended so Tig ran over to restart the song and set up a whole slew of dirty songs to watch the girls dance to.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chibs standing with his arms crossed by the bottom of the ladder. He could tell he was upset but he wasn't going to say anything. He's lucky Happy respected him or that woman would be in his bed again along with the mostly naked crow-eater. Only for this club would he not walk over and rip them off that stage by their hair.

He walked over and ripped the crow-eater off the stage and away from Riley. He set her down and told her to go find someone. He then held out his hand for Riley. She took his hand and got down looking him in the eyes placing her hands on his chest.

"Not tonight Ry."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want that. You can't run to me every time you're mad at him."

"He will die Hap. He will die if he loves me." She looked him in the eyes with no hint of joke in her voice.

"Go to bed. We will talk more in the morning."

He watched as she walked away still wearing nothing more than her cut and underwear. The guys all yelled out in protest at her walking away so two crow-eaters got up on the stage to distract them. Happy silently kicked himself at rejecting Riley. It was hard to find a woman like her but he knew that he would never be able to give her what she actually needed. He needed his partner in crime more than he needed a good fuck.

* * *

She was walking towards her room stumbling a bit. She hadn't realized how much the alcohol was actually hitting her until Happy helped her down. She looked up and saw Chibs standing there blocking her way with his arms crossed. He didn't look mad though.

"You'll die Filip."

"What?"

"If I let you love me. You'll die. Just like Sarah. Just like the babies. Just like my brother."

She watched as he stared at her with what looked like anger on his face. She watched as he rushed at her pulling her into her room with him. He quickly shut the door and spun her around, slamming her back into the closed door with his hands on each side of her neck. He pressed into her and kissed her roughly. Her hands moved to his waist as she kissed back just as rough.

He pulled his face away still keeping her pinned against the door.

"Ya don't get to tell me shit like that. Got it?"

She nodded silently at him keeping eye contact. She wasn't used to being man handled like this so she wasn't really sure how to react to it. She didn't hate it but she was torn between reversing the position or just staying still like she was sure he wanted. She was gripping the bottom of his cut and could feel his hips pressed into her. They stared into each other's eyes breathing heavy and gripping each other unsure of what to do. She was suddenly away of her not wearing much under her cut when his eyes shifted down her face to her chest. She licked her lips realizing how dry they were from her breathing out of them.

He groaned and pulled away from her leaving her standing right in front of the door. She watched as he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair pacing towards the bathroom. She stepped forward unsure of what really to do. There was part of her that wanted to rush over to him and another part wanting to curl up in bed.

"Is that why ya keep running from me? You afraid I'm gonna die too?"

"Yeah."

When she spoke it was barely above a whisper. She had always felt something for Chibs. She always knew that he would be amazing for her no matter where they were in life. It wasn't like that with Happy. Everyone knew that. She hated herself for hurting Chibs. She hated the look in his eyes because of who she was and how she acted. She melted every time he smiled because of her. He meant more than he would ever know to her.

"Everyone I have ever loved has died. I have a mouth. I am reckless. I am dangerous. I do what is right in the moment no matter what the consequences are in the future. I got Sarah fucking shot in the middle of the driveway because I was literally marking her."

"Tha wasn't your fault. We don't even know why that hit was called for!"

"Yes it was. It was the cosmic fucking circle laughing in my fucking face for thinking it was okay to be happy. I thought it was okay to fucking love someone. After everything I have fucking done in the world I thought I deserved love. I thought I deserved to be happy."

"Ya do."

"NO! No I do NOT! Everyone I have ever loved has died. Every single one. I'm fucking cursed or something! How dare you ask me to put you at risk like that! How dare you put another death on my conscious! How can you even look me in the eye knowing everything and ask me to have a normal life? How can you look at me, at THIS, and think that I can give you anything that you want! I'm not a fucking old lady! I'm a god damn member and you KNOW what that entails. I'm not a sweet innocent woman who does this to survive. I do this because I fucking LIKE IT!"

She watched Chibs walk towards her and she put her hands up. She felt nothing but rage. How could he even think for a second she deserved anything good in her life. Just in the past month she had killed so many people. She brushed past him pushing her cut off. She grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and a shirt from her dresser and put them on. She snagged her cut from in front of Chibs and put it on. She thought for a second about grabbing her holster and gun but she just wanted to get out of there.

Chibs watched her go out the door putting her boots on and followed her down the hallway trying to get her to stop. He saw Happy stand up trying to get away from the crow-eater on his lap but he couldn't get up in time. Tig pushed off the couch just as Rylie walked out of the door running to her bike. She got on it and flew out of the driveway with her long blonde hair flowing in the wind right as the men got out the door.

"Follow her!"

Chibs and the boys were hopping on their bikes but he noticed his Dyna didn't have the keys in it. She must have taken them. He looked over and saw Happy's bike didn't have the keys either. The only bike with keys was Tig's. She must not have seen him get up or he was sure those would be gone as well.

"Tig follow her!"

He watched as Tig rumbled out of the driveway turning left. She had a hell of a head start on him and Chibs hated himself for pushing her especially when she had been drinking. This was too much and he should have known pushing tonight was a bad idea.

"Prez what the fuck happened?"

Chibs turned to look at Happy seeing the panic on his face. As much as he cared about Rylie, Happy understood her better. He was probably the only person that really understood the way her brain ticked. Sure, he had killed people before but the two of them were experts in it.

"I pushed her too far. I should have backed off. I should have just let it go. She lost it."

"Get in the van Prez. Let's go."

* * *

He couldn't see her ahead of him. He was pushing his bike weaving in and out of traffic. Rylie loved the open road. She would want to get out of town and the best road is the one heading towards Lodi. Wide open road and she had connections because of the club. The only problem was that being a road that the Mayans also went down. They hadn't heard from them lately but he was sure they would be out for blood soon. Rylie's hair paired with a bike and the cut was a major target.

He got out of traffic and went full throttle on his bike. Her bike was faster though and he knew it. He was afraid he wasn't going to find her until she stopped. She had a good 3 minute start on him plus a faster bike. He needed to find her.

They couldn't lose someone else. _He couldn't lose her_.


	19. Chapter 19

Chibs sat at the table with his head in his hands. They had looked all night. Tig should have caught up with her. Someone should have seen her. It had been three weeks. No one had seen her or heard from her. Part of him believed that she had just run away. He had pissed her off and she took off for a while. She needed some air. So much had happened so quickly then he pushed too far.

There was this nagging feeling in the back of his head though. This feeling that something had happened to her. He had reached out to the Mayans. He got ahold of Alvarez and he was able to find out no one had gone after her. That was the only lead they had but it was a dead end.

He had even gotten ahold of the police. There were missing person posters everywhere. It was different for the Sons to actually use the authorities in such a public way but he couldn't shake the feeling. This wasn't like her. Not even a phone call.

He looked up to see Happy and Tig walking towards them. They had a box in their hands that wasn't opened but he felt his stomach drop. This wasn't good.

"Prez this box was on your bike."

Happy set the small box down in front Chibs on the table. He nodded his head and Happy pulled his knife to open it. When it was cut open Happy stepped back and Tig looked away. It hadn't been that long since they opened a box like this to find pieces of Bobby.

Chibs looked in and saw a lock of pale blonde hair. It had been braided and had dried blood stained into it. Underneath was a redwood patch that also had blood stained on it. It had been torn off instead of cut. He picked them up and held them in his hand. He looked up to see Happy punch the wall and Tig sit down slowly reaching his hands out for the hair.

"I.. I.. I should have driven faster.. I should have pushed further.. What.. What is this.." Tig stammered out as he took the hair from Chibs hands.

Chibs closed his hand around the redwood patch and held it to his chest. He was about to sit back and he noticed that there was a piece of paper in the box. He reached forward and pulled it out. It was folded sloppy and had stains on it. He slowly opened it while Tig and Happy watched.

 _ **Rylie told me that you were the group she has been with. She won't tell me much about any of you. That explains to you the blood on her hair and patch you have now. She has promised me to stay away from you and stay put. I'm not sure you would like the way her face looks anyway so it's probably for the best. Don't look for her and she will stay alive.**_

 _ **Just give up. She was never yours to take.**_

He tossed the note on the table and Happy snatched it up before Tig could grab it. He read through it and tossed it on the table swearing under his breath. He couldn't figure out who this could be. The Mayans left would have just killed her.

"Prez, it has to be her ex." Happy rasped out.

"Ex?"

"Yeah. The one when she was still in the Army. Brandon?"

"She was never yours to take." Tig whispered. "Isn't that what he told Rico? Isn't that why the guy called the hit on Sarah?"

Would he wait that long? She had said it was years. She had been here for almost a year. Who would be that vindictive? It had to be her ex.

"Jesus Christ. Lads we gotta find her. Hap can ya find out about this Brandon?"

"On it."

Chibs walked out to the bar racking his brain. At least she was alive. She didn't hate them. She didn't hate the club. The idea that she was now hurt because of the club though made his stomach turn.

"Boss. Found an address. How do you wanna handle this?"

"Call everyone in. Once they are here we tell them everything and take a vote. I wanna just find her and be done but it's a club matter. She ain't an old lady. She's one of us."

Happy nodded and started making phone calls. He looked over to see Tig staring at the lock of hair in his hand. He had beat himself up about not finding her before she disappeared. The only time he could remember him being like that was when he killed Donna.

"Tig, we're gonna get her back. This isn't your fault."

Tig looked up at him with wide scared eyes. He nodded and set the lock of hair down on the table keeping his hand on it the whole time. He looked at the note for a few minutes while everyone piled into the room.

"Boys, we need to talk."

* * *

Happy listened as Chibs told the club about the box, hair, patch and note. He had to resist punching something the whole thing pissed him off so bad. The idea of him hurting her pissed him off more than anything. Blood didn't bother him but seeing her pale blonde hair with it brought on a rage reserved for very few people in this world. He knew her story about Brandon so he decided to fill them in about him.

"She was with this guy back when she was in the Army. She was pregnant with his kid. Had to leave to help one of her guys and he lost it. Beat the shit out of her landing her in the hospital. They did an emergency c-section to get the baby out. He died in her arms a little bit later. Guy has been on the run ever since."

"Holy fuck" T.O spoke up saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah. It's gotta be him. "She was never yours to take." She said he was a possessive fuck. He has hurt her, her kid and her cut. We've killed for less."

He looked up at Chibs. He looked even more miserable than he had been the past few weeks. They all were. Most of the guys did their own thing now that the club wasn't so busy. They all knew she was gone but other than Church they really weren't around. They all looked upset though.

Rylie wasn't just some chick. They all loved her in their own way. She was tough. Tougher than some of the guys they even had patched in. If you fuck with one of them you fuck with the club. To top it off Chibs loved her with everything he had. He was more upset about all of this shit than he was with the Fiona bullshit. This needed to end.

"Alright. Vote on if we go find her."

Instead of it being a one at a time vote they all yelled fuck yeah and stood up ready to go. He shook his head and smirked. This was going to get fucking bloody.


	20. Chapter 20

**TRIGGER WARNING. Torture and abuse (pretty much any form you can think of) in the second part. I'm sorry but its necessary. I don't go into super detail and I won't reference it much after this. I will warn any time it is on there. On a side note if you are a victim of abuse please know that there are people out there more than willing to listen and help you, myself included.**

 _They were laying in the grass staring at the moon and stars. They could hear the crickets chirping around them now that the party had died down._

 _"Riley?"_

 _She turned her head and looked at the beautiful brunette laying next to her. Her brown eyes looked even darker in the night and her wild hair was all over her face. Her lips were turned into a soft smile. Oh that smile. How she loved that smile. She could stare into that beautiful face for hours if she was able to. She reached her hand up and touched her face causing the brunette to smile wider and close her eyes gently._

 _"Yes, love?"_

 _"What are you thinking about?"_

 _"About how perfect you are."_

 _She heard the woman laugh out deeply. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. It was so full of life whenever she heard it. Even her forced laugh was beautiful. Okay, the woman was just beautiful._

 _"You are such a sap you know that Riley?"_

 _"Only for you my beautiful Sarah."_

* * *

She opened her eyes as she groaned and picked her head up. Her hands were tied up above her and she was slumped over on her knees. Her right eye was still swollen so she could barely see out of it. It was dark anyway. Her face still stung on the right side where there was a huge gash. Her knees were still sore and probably bleeding since she couldn't stay off them for long the way she was tied up.

She was wearing nothing but a blanket draped over her. It was cold and the blanket really wasn't doing much. She had eaten that morning but she had no idea how long it had been since then. Brandon didn't come in very often. Sometimes she could hear him talking to people outside the door but she could never make out what was being said.

As her eyes adjusted to being open in the dark she could just make out her cut in front of her. It was covered in her own blood and had a knife through the reaper. Brandon had stabbed it through this morning after he used the knife on her. The more she remembered this morning after eating the more pain she felt.

She could feel the slices on her sides throbbing. Her neck was bruised from his hands on it. She could feel the hand marks bruised onto her hips from when he forced himself on her. It was the same every day. Eat then he would ask her if she was going to submit to him. Every day she would tell him no and he would go ballistic. Cuts, hits, kicks and slaps. It all ended with him forcing himself inside of her while she took it in silence. She learned quickly he got enjoyment from her begging him to stop.

At first she kept expecting Chibs, Tig and Happy to bust through the door but it had been weeks. They either had given up by now or she had finally pissed them off enough to not care. The door opened and she could see Brandon walking in with a plate of food. She looked back down realizing a whole day had passed already.

She let her mind wander to better times. This time she focused on the memory of being on the rooftop with Chibs knowing it would be over soon. The body could only take so much.


	21. Chapter 21

**The guys doing what they do best 3**

Happy walked out of a store holding a picture of Brandon in it. The woman inside had said he came in every couple days for enough food for two people. She wasn't sure where he lived but knew he had been talking to a girl at the diner down the road. Apparently they had gone of a few dates before he started creeping her out.

He filled Tig in and they both walked down to the diner.

"Can I help you gentleman?"

"Yeah we're looking for Jane?"

"That is me. What can I help you with?"

Happy looked at the girl. She was tall, built and blonde. Guess the fuck had a type. Tig stepped forward and put his arm around Jane's shoulders.

"Yeah doll. We're looking for one of our friends. Brandon."

"Oh. Him. Yeah we went on a few dates but I haven't seen him in about a week."

"Do you know where he lives doll?"

"No. We met up at the park. He kinda freaked me out so I stopped answering him."

"Could you do us a huge favor? Can you call him and tell him you wanna meet him at the park again? You don't need to go. We just need to talk to him."

"Uh. Yeah I guess. Just as long as he doesn't come looking for me later."

"Not a problem doll."

Tig smiled at her as she called him. She gave him an apprehensive look and changed her voice to sound really chipper talking to him. He could hear how excited he sounded when she wanted to meet up with him. She got off the phone and shivered.

"He really creeps me out. He said to meet him in a half an hour in the park. We usually met by the water fountain."

* * *

"Guess what my sweet Riley. I have a date so I won't be back in tonight. Guess you get a little break from our time together."

Rylie stayed perfectly quiet and didn't move. She was in an incredible amount of pain from their "time together" this morning. When the girl Jane had rejected him she had paid for it dearly. He had taken all of his rage out of her tenfold. That was the day she actually cried out in pain.

Even though this meant that she would get a break tonight it also meant that this poor girl was in danger. She obviously had some brains to avoid him. She couldn't help but worry about this girl Jane that she would probably never meet. Her mouth was too swollen to say anything so she just stayed silent as Brandon whistled walking out of the cold dark room.

* * *

Chibs stood in the treeline as he watched Brandon get out of his car. He had a smile on his face that made Chibs sick to his stomach. He watched as he wiped dried blood off his hand while whistling walking towards the water fountain. He decided to wait here in case Brandon spotted Tig and Happy. The rest of the guys were placed all around the park to keep an eye on him. Tig and Happy kept their cuts on though.

No matter what they were getting Riley back today.

"We're coming for ya girly" he whispered.

Tig and Happy looked up to seeing Brandon walking towards them whistling. They stood up to face him not even trying to hide their cuts. Brandon stopped moving and his eyes widened realizing they were wearing the same cut that Riley had been wearing when he drove her off the road. He turned to run and the two followed him. He got into his car just as they reached the door. He sped away as they ran back to their bikes just as Chibs came flying out in his bike to follow him.

The rest of the club quickly caught up to the president following the man that had taken Riley. He slowed down to let Brandon think that he had lost them but T.O. had already slapped a GPS tracker on his car just in case.

They stopped a block away but could still see him pull into a warehouse parking lot. There were bikes there along with a few guys wearing Mayan cuts. Chibs turned to the rest of the club and dialed Alvarez on his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Found Riley. Mayans have her with her ex."

"Fuck. That isn't sanctioned."

"We're gonna need to take 'em out unless you can call 'em off."

"Give me a minute."

The line clicked dead and he could see someone answer their phone in the pack of Mayans. He walked away from the group and could hear him shouting. Alvarez had taken over the Mayans again after Riley killed off their president and half of the club. He saw the Mayan close his phone and walk over to the group of guys. They were talking for a minute then they all got on their bikes and left. Brandon walked out of the warehouse yelling for them to come back but ended up going back inside.

Chibs phone rang.

"Aye."

"Taken care of man."

"Thank ye. We're going to get our girl."

"I'm sorry about that. Those guys will be taken care of."

"We'll talk soon."

Chibs closed his phone and nodded towards the guys. They all got on their bikes and rolled up on the warehouse. They got off and all walked towards the door.


	22. Chapter 22

_"Do you believe in heaven?"_

 _She thought to herself for a moment._

 _"I'm not sure. I'd like to think that maybe our souls keep living on. Like we're reborn or something. Maybe my brother is a dog now. Oh! Maybe he is a cat! He always hated cats."_

 _Sarah laughed out loud and pulled Riley closer to her. They had been curled up in bed for hours just talking and enjoying each other. Riley was quickly learning that she loved this woman more than she had ever loved anyone. She ran her hand over Sarah's belly gently._

 _"Hey Riley?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I think I love you."_

 _Riley pushed herself up onto her hands and looked Sarah in the eyes._

 _"I think I love you too."_

 _She leaned forward and pressed her lips into Sarahs as she pulled herself closer to her._

* * *

She let every choice she had made flash through her mind. Every movement had led her exactly to this situation. Her whole life could be summed up to this. She started crying knowing that it would be over soon. She would be with her beautiful Sarah. She wasn't sure what kind of afterlife she believed in but she wanted to think that Sarah was hanging out with her brother and her son. They would be waiting for her with open arms. Or maybe they would be reincarnated and they would get a chance to do everything over again. She would be a better person next time. She found peace in that idea. She found peace in the idea of it being over.

Riley picked her head up as she heard gun fire and yelling from outside of the room. She tried to stand up but she was too weak. Her legs were on fire and so was her lungs. She could open both eyes now but it was too dark to see much. She heard it go quiet and then saw shadows outside of the door. She heard a gun shot and then the door swung open to two shadows in the doorway. It was too bright to see who it was so she turned her head away. The silence was deafening.

* * *

 **Alright lovelies. This is where I have chosen to end on this story until I come back. I have more written but I wanted to leave you all hanging. I know. I'm a jerk. Just imagine this is the end of a season. :) I will be back with this story after I am done training hard on August 6th :) I hope to be back the night before but with the Army nothing is ever promised. I PROMISE I will pick back up on the 6th at the latest. As always let me know what you think 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright lovelies. I lied. Well kind of. I had every intention of leaving it hanging the way I did but after reading Khyharah's twilght/SOA crossover and a chapter was left as a cliffhanger I felt really bad even though there were more chapters to read. So here I am giving some closure. Also, I ended up packing pretty quickly and my son is sleeping so I had free time. I really like the way the story is flowing so far and I'm not patient (even though I know how it's going I want you all to know also.) I leave tomorrow evening so maybe I can get this rolling more.**

 **Question at the end of the chapter that I really want some input on. You can either review it to me or pm me. Either way works :)**

Happy whipped the door open afraid of what he would find. He heard Chibs swear under his breath at what they were seeing. Riley was on her knees slumped forward. Her hands were tied up above her head causing her to dangle from her wrists as she was slumped forward. Her blonde hair was all over the place with blood dried into it.

She had cuts, bruises and burns all over her body. The reaper on her side was almost completely unrecognizable. As she turned her head away to adjust to the light he saw a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were both black and it looked like she had a huge gash on the right side of her face. Her jaw was bruised and she had hand prints on her neck.

Both he and Chibs stood still unsure of what they were actually seeing. She was completely naked but had a blanket lying next to her. Her cut was in front of her with a knife jabbed through it. He heard Tig having a meltdown behind him swearing and telling everyone he couldn't look. He must have taken Chibs and Happy not moving as a sign she wasn't alive anymore.

They both stepped forward at the same time and Chibs quickly cut the rope as Happy caught her before she fell completely to the ground. She kept her head down letting her hair cover her face. Chibs dropped to his knees and pulled the blanket up over her while she was in Happy's arms. Happy scooped her up making sure she was still covered and carried her out into the well-lit room. Tig had been pacing and stopped with his mouth wide open at the sight of Riley.

* * *

Riley rest her body weight into Happy feeling safe for the first time in weeks. She still tried to hide her face and was incredibly relieved that the blanket was covering her bruised body. The pain in her legs and arms was extreme now that the pressure was off of them. She could hear Tig swearing and felt how Happy was shaking. She hoped it wasn't because she was too heavy.

She opened her eyes to look around the well-lit room. It was clean and organized. It looked like Brandon had been tracking her for a while. The light hurt her eyes but she kept forcing them open to see what the room looked like. It was something she had wondered the whole time she was in there. She felt Happys chest rumble as he spoke but she didn't register what was said. Something about needing a vehicle as they walked outside.

"Hap."

"What girl."

"My bike. It's out back I think." She whispered.

"Rat. Go get her bike. Have the prospect load it on the truck. We gotta get her to the hospital."

She realized she hadn't heard Chibs talk at all. She lifted her head to see him staring at her. She couldn't figure out what the look on his face was.

"Ry I'm gonna set you down by that tree okay? We don't want the cops showing up so we need to kind of hide you."

She nodded her head and reached her hand out for Chibs. He blinked at her hand and she saw a flash of understanding come across his face. He followed Happy and her over to the trees. Happy gently set her down letting her lean on the tree as he slipped his hoodie over her. Chibs set the blanket on her lap and knelt down next to her.

She looked at him and felt tears in her eyes. He looked broken. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. She let out a small laugh then instantly winced in pain. She wasn't sure if it was the cuts on her or the probably broken ribs but either way it hurt. Chibs eyes widened at the strangled sound that came out of her. He reached his hands out but stopped before touching her. She realized he had no idea how to react to her.

"Chibs."

"Lass I am so sorry."

"For what? I'm.. the one.. who got.. my ass.. kidnapped."

She realized she was speaking very slowly. Talking was still new and breathing wasn't incredibly easy. Her voice was barely over a whisper. Her voice still sounded so off to her. She had tried to smile but she wasn't sure her face actually reacted.

"I shouldn't have pushed ya. I made you run."

"No. Chibs. I was.. drunk. Careless."

Chibs shook his head and sat down next to her leaning back against the tree with her. She leaned over slightly against him and let her head fall on his shoulder. She could feel his warmth and sighed while closing her eyes.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed ya too Lass. You have no idea."

She felt him gently rest his head on top of hers. She wanted nothing more than to curl into him but the thought of moving was both exhausting and excruciatingly painful. She held her hands up and moved them slowly groaning at the pain. There were black rope burns around them. She had only been released from them twice and only because her shoulders had been popped out of socket. As soon as they were popped back in she was tied back up.

Chibs reached over and gently held her hands in his. He gently brought them to him and he leaned the rest of the way forward, planting a kiss on them. He rested his head on her hands and shook his head.

"Lass I need to know everything when you are ready."

"I know. I'm just.. so tired.. everything.. hurts."

"We're gonna get you to the hospital. Someone will be with ya the whole time."

"You?"

He turned and looked at her. She opened her eyes knowing he was looking at her. Keeping them open was hard so she kept blinking trying to make sure she didn't fall asleep.

"Is that what ya want?"

"Yes."

He sat back against the tree still gently holding her hands. She leaned back into him loving the heat coming off of him. She had been so cold for so long. She could smell Happy from the hoodie she was wearing and the leather from Chibs. She had been dreaming of those smells.

"Then I won't leave ya. Get some sleep Lass."

Riley tried to whisper okay but nothing came out. She let her eyes close and lost herself in the smells of the men she loved and the heat coming from the man she was sure she was in love with. She realized very quickly that Chibs took up most of her thought process along with Sarah. She had a lot of time to think and a lot of that was regretting not letting Chibs in. He was there then though and that was more than enough for her.

* * *

Chibs heard her breathing change. It went from labored and painful to soft and peaceful. Her hands relaxed in his as she slipped into sleep. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. He had imagined the whole time she was gone of this grand hug he would give her when he saw her again. He dreamed she was happy and would be whole when they found her.

Now here he was afraid to even breathe too heavily around her. He was afraid to know exactly what that bastard did to her but he knew he would find out soon. He had done a number to her face but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When her blue eyes looked at him he felt his heart being pulled back together.

The strength and resolve in her was astounding. She still had the light in her eyes even though he could see she was hiding the pain. Every inch of her body was bruised yet she still tried to hold her head high. She was incredible.

He still blamed himself for everything that happened to her but for some reason she wanted him there. She wanted him next to her. Even if she decided she didn't later, he wouldn't leave her side now. He shook his head wanting to cry for this woman.

* * *

Happy saw the tow truck pull in and went to yell for Chibs. When he turned and saw Riley asleep on Chibs he decided not to. He had a feeling she would want Chibs with her so he instructed the guys to load her and Chibs bike up. Everyone else would ride. He didn't think that bastard would stick around but he wasn't risking them all being separated. He wasn't letting Riley out of his sights.

He walked over and saw Chibs holding her hands with her resting peacefully on him. Chibs nodded at him and gently set her hands down.

"I had them load your bike up. Figured you'd want to ride with her in the truck."

"Aye. Need help getting her up."

"Nah. I got her. She's actually even lighter than she was before."

He frowned and scooped her up. Her breath caught for a second but she never woke up. Her head rested against his chest. Her hair was wild and kept tickling his face but he didn't want to risk jostling her and causing her pain.

He walked with Chibs over to the truck. Tig turned around and ran over to open the door.

"Did she pass out? Why isn't she talking."

Happy tried not to laugh.

"She's sleeping Tig. I doubt she has slept much."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right." Tig kept looking at her with guilt painted all over his face.

"Tig. This isn't your fault."

"She looks so small Hap. She doesn't even look like Riley."

"Aye. She's in a lot of pain too." Chibs finally spoke up.

The prospect had climbed through the truck and helped Happy lift her into the truck. He held her until Chibs could get in. When Chibs sat down he pulled Riley into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Happy caught a glimpse of Chibs face as he looked down at the woman. He had never seen the president look like that, not even when Fiona had come back into town.

"Come on boys. Let's get her home."

They all sat down on their bikes and let them roar to life. A few bikes pulled out, followed by the truck then Happy and Tig. Happy had a bad feeling. He couldn't shake the idea that Brandon would come back for Riley.

* * *

 **Okay. Now that we know Brandon got away.. I have some other stuff to resolve but honestly I am having a hard time deciding if I should push on with this story or end it with everything resolving (as much as possible) and starting a new story with still holding onto the threat of Brandon coming back? Let me know what you all think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is a really long chapter but it all goes together so I either needed to put it all together or break it up into tiny parts. Warning now that it talks about what happened to her. Not as great detail but it could be a trigger. As with any time I post anything like that know that if you need a shoulder to lean on I am here. Always.**

Riley woke up in a hospital bed. She blinked a few times and could hear all the equipment beeping along with the tv on low. She turned her head slowly and saw Chibs watching her. She smiled softly without thinking then winced in pain.

"What hurts?"

"Everything."

He reached over and took her hand in his. He was leaning forward and looking incredibly stressed. Her head was really fuzzy. She couldn't remember much after falling asleep leaning on him and the tree. She did remember asking him to stay with her and she was glad to see he had kept his promise.

"So how many tests did they run on me?"

"I'm pretty sure every single one."

She chuckled and groaned in pain.

"No more making me laugh. Or smile. Or anything. Just sit there."

Chibs smiled at her. She had to fight a smile which caused her to groan in pain again.

"Alright Chibs. Just don't even exist."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. She was barely able to kiss back but it felt good to do so. She wanted to pull him on top of her so badly but even breathing too deep was painful.

She felt him pull away from her as the door opened. She looked over at the doctor and nurse that walked through the door. They had x-rays that they put up on the screen and a few files full of paperwork.

"Miss Morey, my name is Doctor Ledford. I'm not sure if you remember me introducing myself before but I have been taking care of you for the past two days."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Your friends filled me in on what happened. As much as they could at least. I'm sure you don't want to talk about it much right now but I did put a referral in for you to talk to someone when you're ready."

"Thank you."

"So do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Bad. Then the good news will sound that much better."

"Alright. You have an orbital fracture, concussion, 5 broken ribs, your shoulders are dislocated, fracture in your right leg that is partially healed and some serious vaginal tearing."

She saw Chibs tense at the mention of her injuries. He looked like he was going to throw up. He kept his hand on hers.

"Okay."

"The cut on your face is infected. We put you on a few different antibiotics for a few weeks just to make sure everything is wiped out. I can refer you to a plastic surgeon for your face if you would like."

"Okay. I don't need the referral though. It isn't a big deal. As long as it heals from the infection I don't really care."

"Okay. We did an HIV and STD check which came back clear. Your pregnancy test came back negative as well. You're malnourished so if you don't get your cycle back right away don't be surprised."

"Well I guess that is the good news then?"

"No Miss Morey the good news is we're sending you home. There isn't much we can do. We want to see you back in a few days but it would be better for you to heal at home."

"That is great news Doc."

"I'm going to go get your paperwork going. Should be out of here within the next half an hour."

"Thank you so much."

"Go ahead and get dressed. If you need help I can send a nurse in?"

"Nah Doc, I got the Lass."

She watched the doctor nod and walk out. She turned to look at Chibs. He still looked like he was going to throw up but she wanted to get out of bed much more than she wanted to talk. She swung her legs to the side carefully and sat up. Chibs put his hand on her back to help support her.

She reached down and unhooked all the monitors from her. They hadn't put an IV so she thankfully didn't need to mess with that. She carefully put her feet on the ground but the sensation was weird. It had been weeks since she really stood up.

"Do I have any clothes other than Happys hoodie?"

"Aye. Hap and Tig brought some sweatpants to go with the hoodie. Figured loose was better."

She gripped the bed to support herself as Chibs walked over to grab her clothes. He carefully helped her get into them as she held onto him to stand up. She started to walk towards the wheelchair as Tig and Happy burst into the door.

Tig ran over and hugged her a little too tight but she was too happy to see him to say anything about it.

"Doll I am so sorry. I should have found you."

"Tigger it's okay. I'm okay. I'm here now."

Without letting her go he looked at Chibs.

"She good to go?"

"Aye. Coming home. Lots of pain meds."

Happy smiled and walked out the door. She was hoping to get a vehicle. There was no way she was going to be able to handle a bike at this point. She could barely even stand up.

She looked at Tig and Chibs talking about setting up her room so she could get around easier. She wasn't really listening to what they were saying but she was so happy to hear their voices. She didn't even notice Happy walked back in the door and wrapped his arms carefully around her.

"Welcome home girl. We missed you so much."

Riley turned her head carefully to look at him and smiled. She could never describe to any of them how amazing it felt to be home. She was relieved that she even knew she had a home.

She couldn't stop watching Chibs. She noticed that he wouldn't really look at her. She had a nagging feeling that him knowing about what really happened to her had changed how he felt about her. She pushed herself back into Happy more knowing that her best friend would never think differently of her.

* * *

A few weeks had passed. Chibs had laughed watching Tig and Happy walking in with a ton of pillows and new blankets for Rileys room. They were arguing when they walked in because they had decided to take their bikes and were blaming each other for looking crazy riding back from the store. They both wanted to make sure Riley was going to be comfortable but still needed to look tough.

When Riley came home three different charters were there. He wasn't sure who had called but the smile on her face made him realize it was the right call. Happy had tried to carry her in but she had stopped him and stood up. He could still see the pain behind it and he wasn't sure she should have actually left the hospital.

He had asked her if she still wanted him to stay with her. She told him if he wanted to stay in his own room he was welcome to. He had swiftly pulled the recliner near her bed and propped his feet up. That had elicited another smile which quickly made him realize he would do anything to see that smile.

He sat there remembering everything from the moment she climbed off her bike to sitting on the rooftop all the way to where they were now. The last month had been hell for all of them. Happy had brought up a few times that he didn't think this was over and he agreed. As much as he was glad she wanted him there he didn't think he could possibly walk away from her.

He looked over at Rileys sleeping form. She was laying propped up in pillows and her hair around her. He had to go talk to Alvarez soon after she got back so Happy had helped her shower. He would have gladly done it but part of him was relieved. The bruises and blemishes on her skin made him sick to his stomach. Happy had come in every few days and just swooped her into the shower without any warning. He came in and sat with her whenever Chibs had to do something and Tig was in often as well. The rest of the members came in to see him but tended to leave her alone if one of the three were in there. Whenever someone would come to the door either Happy or Tig would start yelling telling them to leave the girl alone. Tig usually screaming something about hurting anyone who looked at his daughter. He had only heard what happened between the cops and the two of them but he had a hard time not laughing at the threats and yelling coming from the other side of the door.

They hadn't talked about much yet. She was still sleeping a lot due to the pain meds but when she was awake she asked about everyone. The only person she hadn't asked to hear about was Chibs actually. He knew she would wake up soon and if she followed her schedule she would either need to talk about herself or ask about him. He wasn't sure he was ready for either but for her he would do anything.

He watched as she started moving. Every day she was able to stretch a little bit more. He always kept an eye on her to see if there were other issues. She seemed to be healing though. The swelling was down on her face but the cut on the right side would scar much worse than the one she showed up with.

"Chibs?"

Her voice was still rough with sleep. He grabbed her glass of water and moved to sit on the side of her bed next to her.

"Aye."

He handed her the glass of water and watched her chug it. He had noticed she was starting to get her appetite back. The doctor had told him it would take time for her to start to want to eat again. She needed to be careful since she was so malnourished. Eating too much too fast would make her sick. However every time she asked for more food he found it impossible to tell her beautiful blue eyes no.

"How are ya feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. I want to get out of bed."

"You up for that?"

"I think so."

"Want me to get Happy?"

He watched her frown. He wasn't sure if it was the time apart or if she had changed but she was much easier to read now. He watched her pull herself up but when he tried to help her she shook her head no. She let out of a huff as she swung her legs off the side of the bed so she was sitting right next to Chibs.

"Do you wanna get changed or you good in that?"

"I'm good."

He watched her sit still as her eyes danced around the floor. She had done that a few times since she had been home but she never talked during it. If he asked her what was wrong she would just force a smile and say she was lost in thought.

"Lass?"

"You haven't asked me what happened."

"I didn't want to push ya."

"Are you sure it's not because you're disgusted by me?"

Chibs stood up quickly and stood in front of Rylie. Was that really what she thought? He hadn't danced around the subject but he just never asked. He had figured she didn't want to talk about it. He knelt down in front of her and too her hands.

"There is not a single part of you that I find disgusting lass."

She looked up at him and looked him in the eyes. He could see a coldness behind her eyes and he hated it. He missed the softness behind the blue eyes he loved so much. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile and reach for him.

"He raped me Filip."

He clenched his jaw both at her words and the fact that she had used his real name. The last time she had used that name was the night she disappeared. He didn't like the way it sounded on her lips and he hated even more the fact that it was used in such a vile sentence.

"Over and over. Every morning he would come in and give me food. Once the food was gone he would beat me, cut me, burn me and torment me. It always ended with him behind me telling me he had to cover up what every other man had done to me since I left him."

Chibs hung his head down still holding onto her hands. He had guessed as much but to hear it from her mouth was heartbreaking. It hurt even more that he could hear what she felt underneath the words. She felt broken. She felt like no one would ever love her. That's what he had wanted. He wanted to destroy her and make her feel like without him she was nothing.

"Lass.."

"No. He got what he wanted. I will forever be covered in scars. I will forever be physically broken from every cut and burn he placed to my body. Oh but my mind my dear. My mind will always be much worse than that."

She stood up slowly pulling her hands from his. He stayed on his knees and looked up to her. She had been so happy but he didn't even see it. He didn't want to see how broken she was underneath that. Now she thought he just didn't want to know about it all.

"He did everything to me and I stayed perfectly quiet. It hurt. So. Bad. All of it."

"I am so sorry."

Chibs stood up and took her into his arms for the first time since they found her. He was gentle but held her close. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and felt her pull away. The look on her face was of pure confusion.

"Do you know what got me through all of that?"

He continued looking at her unsure of what to say. He did want to know what helped her through but he knew this conversation was tearing her down.

"You and Sarah. I would think about us on top of the roof watching the stars. I would think about your smile and the way your eyes sparkled when you would look at me. I thought about how I would give anything to be on that roof top under the stars talking and drinking. I would remember the good moments with Sarah too. I held onto the love I felt. It kept me sane."

Chibs held her head in his hands and looked into her eyes. Knowing that she thought of him was both a relief and heartbreaking. They had been thinking of each other the whole time.

"At first I thought you would show up. I waited and stayed awake so I could see your face when you kicked in the door. I imagined Happy next to you and Tig right behind freaking out. As more days passed I thought that.. I thought maybe you had given up on me. I had pushed you away for the last time."

Chibs pulled her in close and helped her sit back down on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and let her lean on him.

"Lass. We looked for hours that night. Tig drove himself mad looking for ya. We contacted everyone we knew. Asked every charter including Belfast. We had no idea what had happened. As soon as we got the info about him we went. I am so sorry you thought we forgot about you."

He felt her shake her head against his chest.

"I should have always believed in you Chibs."

"No one blames ya fer not."

"And no one would blame you for wanting nothing to do with me."

"Yer part of the club Lass. Happy should be back with a new cut for ya."

"That isn't what I meant. I see the way you look at me now. I'm damaged goods."

Chibs chuckled at her forwardness. He knew exactly what she was saying. Before she had left he was unsure of exactly what he wanted. Her being back made it all very clear.

He tilted her head up and kissed her lips gently. He felt her sigh into his lips as he gently pulled her up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her gently. It was almost as if he could feel the tense nervous energy she was feeling melt off of her as she melted into him. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed and finally take her but he knew it was not what was good for her.

She pulled away from his kiss and put her forehead against his. They were both breathing heavy. She grabbed onto the front of his cut and groaned.

"What's wrong Lass? In pain?"

"Not physical pain."

He looked at her and saw a flash of lust on her face. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Even after everything you've gone through you still want an old man."

"Even after everything I've been through you still want a broken woman."

Chibs growled hating how she referred to herself. He had always wanted her. Honestly everything she had been through had made him want her more. She was so strong and he wanted nothing more than to make her his. He wanted to show her how beautiful she was. No bruises or blemishes would make him think differently. He was looking at her differently but not in the way she thought. He was ashamed of how he let this happen to her and even more so that they had lost Brandon.

"How long until I can prove what you're thinking is wrong?"

"I have an appointment today actually. They want to check me out and make sure everything is healing."

"Need a ride?"

She laughed out for the first time since she had been home. The sound was absolutely beautiful. The sparkle in her eyes paired with the laugh flowing from her mouth was enough to drive him wild. He felt the most amazing squeeze in his chest as he realized he had missed that more than anything.

"What kind of ride are we talking about?"

She gave him a mischievous smile and bit her lip. He growled again and set her down on the bed gently. What he wanted to do was slam her down on the bed and take exactly what he wanted. He stood up and shook his head.

"C'mon lass. Let's get you to the doctor."

He held out his hand to help her up and she grinned back at him.

* * *

Riley sat up in her hospital bed moving her feet around. It still felt a little weird to be able to move all of her body without as much pain. She looked down at her legs and saw most of her bruises were yellowing. She picked her hands up and saw that there would be some scaring on her wrists but the bruises were almost gone.

She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't been able to do much with it lately. Luckily the chunk that was cut out of her hair wasn't very noticeable. She had a few of the crow-eaters brush it out every now and then since it had been painful to reach up for it. She didn't want to put it up and pull at her face until it was all healed.

"Still in a lot of pain?"

She looked up to see Happy standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and stood up quicker than she had in a long time. She walked over to grab her clothes so she could get out of the hospital gown she was in.

"Not really. Sore every now and then but nothing crazy. The hardest part of my day is waking up. Staying moving is what really helps."

"Looks like you're gonna have some gnarly scars."

She shrugged and slipped her gown off with her back facing happy. She slipped on his hoodie and sweatpants. This outfit had been a life saver for her. It was comfortable and warm. She still hated the cold from being cold for so long. She was sure she looked crazy in California in warm clothes but she barely even left the club house.

She turned around to see Happy looking at her. She didn't mind but he just looked so protective over her. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She smiled against his chest remembering how safe she felt in his arms when they found her.

"Ya know if you hadn't been moving I would have thought you were dead."

"I felt dead."

"You're one tough bitch."

"Hopefully this tough bitch can get back on a bike soon."

Happys laugh rumbled through his chest as the doctor walked in. She pulled away from him and went to sit on the bed. The doctor had more x-rays done and popped them up on the wall for everyone to see.

"Well Miss Morey I am impressed. Your fractures are almost completely healed. Your ribs look fantastic. Your face has even healed up better than I thought it would."

She heard Happy mumble something about it being due to her being a Son and she tried to hold back her smile.

"The nurse told me everything looks fantastic. I am giving you a clean bill of health. If something hurts take it easy but as far as I am concerned you can go back to normal life."

"So I can ride?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt, yeah."

She jumped up off the bed and shook the doctors hand. Happy walked out the door and she turned quickly to the doctor.

"So, everything can go back to normal?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Meaning EVERYTHING?"

The doctor laughed at her and shook his head.

"You can resume your sex life Miss Morey."

She smiled at him and walked out the door. She saw Happy looking at her questioning what she had stopped for.

"Sorry. Was just getting clarification."

"About?"

She just looked at him and raised her eyebrows a few times quickly. Happy roared out in laughter and pulled her into him. She laughed as they walked out of the hospital together.

* * *

Chibs saw the van pull up from the office at TM. He had gotten a phone call from Alvarez right as he was about to take Riley to her appointment so Happy stepped in and took her. He looked back down at the paperwork in front of him wanting to finish it up. He heard quick footsteps after the van doors shut and heard Happy roar out in laughter.

He looked up just in time to see Riley pounce on him wrapping her legs around him and tangle her hands in his hair as her lips crashed into his. He grabbed her waist hard then stopped realizing he probably hurt her. He looked at her face to see a mischievous smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Lass you're gonna hurt yourself."

"If you don't take me into my room right now I'm going to give the whole club a show."

He looked at her and saw past her that most of the club was hooting at them from the parking lot. He heard Tig yell "don't look at my daughter you pervs!" and saw Happy laughing.

"You're good?"

"Yes. Now take me now."

Chibs stood up and kept his hands on her ass allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked outside and started across the parking lot while she had herself wrapped around him.

"Get back to work ya heathens!"

Riley laughed against him as the rest of the club grumbled and headed for the garage. He had a feeling that they would hear what was about to happen anyway. This had been a long time coming.

* * *

Happy walked into the clubhouse to Riley sitting at the bar with her head on her arm slumped forward. He couldn't help but laugh. Right as her and Chibs had stepped through the door Alvarez had shown up on his bike with a ton of guys. He was wearing the president patch again which meant good news for SAMCRO.

He walked up and say next to Riley with his hand on her back. He felt her grumble before she lifted her head.

"You'll get him."

"You have no idea Hap."

He laughed out at the strangled expression on her face. She had been so excited leaving the hospital knowing that she could finally be with Chibs the way she needed to be. He did feel a little jealous knowing how amazing this one was in bed but he would always have his best friend regardless.

"What's going on in there?"

"I don't know. Probably something about Brandon. Alvarez said he needed to talk to Chibs and I called him a cock block before walking over here. Not sure they're done laughing yet."

Happy rumbled out a laugh again. This girl was a spit fire. He saw her smirk which only made him laugh harder.

"Go get changed."

"What? Why? I'm comfortable." She whined.

"Because I said so."

He pulled her off the bar stool and dragged her to her room. Even though he was tugging on her carefully he was still making it clear. She was howling laughing behind him.

He pushed her in the room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a SAMCRO shirt. He tossed them off the bed as she was pulling off her clothes. He dug through her closet to find her good riding boots. He tossed those on the bed too just barely missing her.

He turned around to see her pulling her shirt down. Her reaper was fucked up pretty bad but it looked good. Most of her bruise were gone and what wasn't gone would be within a day or two. She slipped on her jeans and put her boots on.

He grabbed her wrist again and started dragging her out of the room. Right as they turned the corner he let go and let her stride out. He loved seeing her so confident. Alvarez and Chibs walked out of the chapel with smiles on their faces. It was the first time she had really gotten dressed in a long time. She was pulling her hair out of her bun letting it flow wavy across her back.

"Nice to see you on your feet again" Alvarez smiled at Riley.

"Yeah it feels pretty good. Just glad that I didn't get too fat for my jeans."

Happy rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the waist throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sorry men. We have somewhere to go."

He started walking towards the door and heard Riley laugh out an apology for the two presidents standing behind them. She wasn't really fighting him and he was sure that was due to how hard she was laughing. The rest of the guys working in the garage looked up to the sound of her howling.

Tig smiled at them and nodded towards Happy. He walked into the back of the garage and started pushing out her bike. They had been working on it since she got back. Riley wasn't really sure of what happened but she knew she went down. Tig rolled the bike out and Happy set her down next to it. He watched her face as she looked over the bike.

"It's all done. Fixed and painted." Tig commented when she had stayed quiet. She looked up at the two with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around Tigs neck. Happy could hear her saying something to him that made Tig smile from ear to ear. She moved from him with a kiss to the cheek. She walked over to Happy and threw his arms around his shoulders as well.

"Thank you so much Happy. You mean the world to me."

"Anything for you girl."

He had his arms wrapped around her appreciating how affectionate she was being for a change. He wasn't one for affection but if he could love, it would be this girl. He was loyal to the club to a fault but this girl wrapped around him was everything he could ever want. He felt her pull away so he looked at her while keeping his hands on her waist. She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips.

He pulled away from her quickly. He knew that to everyone else it meant nothing. To him though? There was a spark there. A spark that he never even knew was possible for him. Romantic movies talked about that spark. He thought it was just bullshit though.

Could it have been because of everything they had been through? He was the one to comfort her in the only way he knew how when Sarah had died. He was the one there when she went down after she took out all the Mayans, which was totally fucking hot by the way. He was the one who lost a child with her. That loss is what they needed though right? The two of them couldn't be parents. He was the one to scoop her up off the ground when she had been taken.

He knew all of this. He knew that they had a shitty ass past but it was all for the greater good. Was that what he wanted though? A partner in crime? Is that really all she was to him?

He saw her smile at him but could see the question behind her eyes. She was incredibly easy to read for him. Her subtle changes were obvious to him. He had to get her out of his head. He went to walk past her to walk into the club house as he saw Chibs and Alvarez walk out.

"How does she like it? Ready to ride?" Chibs asked him with a huge smile. He grunted and looked back. Tig had his arm thrown around Rileys shoulder and they were smiling at the bike. Her eyes glanced and locked with Happy's for a split second. They shot back to her bike as she pulled away from Tig and climbed on it. He felt something in him stir as she tossed her leg over her bike and started it up.

Fuck. This wasn't good.


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright I don't have a full chapter written after this one as of now. So I am literally giving you guys everything I have written for this story haha. I will have time to relax and write (I hope) while I am gone. I leave in a few hours so I wanted to post this now. This chapter is short but has a lot of meaning and character development. The song she is singing is Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance from their Conventional Weapons releases in case you wanted to listen. There is an awesome fan made lyric video on youtube. It just has been nagging at me that she needed to sing it because it fits her. Enjoy and I will see you all in two weeks.**

Riley wasn't sure what had just happened. Happy went from joking to stone cold in the matter of seconds. It wasn't the first time she had kissed him and it wasn't weird for her to hug him. He had ripped away from her when her lips touched his. She wasn't sure why that kiss was different but it was.

"Tig wanna go for a ride?" She yelled over her bike.

"Fuck yeah!"

She watched as Tig ran back to his bike jumping on. She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. It killed her to see him look at her like she was broken. She knew he blamed himself for everything that happened to her. So to see him excited around her again made her happy.

They rolled out and she couldn't hide the giddy smile on her face. It felt like forever since she had been on her bike and the feeling was absolutely amazing. She could feel her muscles tensing up a little still from lack of use but it was something she would get used it.

She led the way and turned towards the cemetery. They pulled to the side of the road parking their bikes. Tig walked over to her with a small smile.

"I've been keeping flowers there for her while you were gone."

"Thank you Tigger."

"Want me to come with ya?"

"Nah I gotta do this alone. I won't be long."

"Take your time doll."

She smiled at Tig before walking towards Sarah's headstone. There were flowers all over the place. She laughed to herself realizing how silly Tig must have looked walking here with all these flowers.

She sat down in front of the headstone and rest her forehead on it. She ran her fingers over the name etched into the stone. She then ran her fingers across the reaper that they had put on it. She was her old lady so she would always be known as such.

"My Sarah Jane. I miss you so much."

Riley felt the wind pick up and blow her hair to the side. She smiled hoping that was Sarah's way of telling her that she was there.

"We took care of him baby girl. We're still looking for Brandon. We think he is the one that ordered it. I am so so sorry. I am so sorry my baggage did this to you."

Riley sniffled trying to hold back to the tears. She hadn't come to visit her in so long and with everything else that happened she really hadn't grieved her either. She had wanted to come visit her after she took out the Mayans but it just didn't happen that way. Then the way she dreamed of her while she was in the dark opened her wounds back up.

"There is so much I would have done differently if I had known. Even if I couldn't change the end I would have made the middle so much better. I would have told you I loved you more and held you closer. Through everything I have been through and everything I have done.. Sarah you were the light in my life."

Riley shifted so she was curled up into the headstone leaning on it. She could feel how cold it was and remembered the cold look in Sarah's face as she took her last breath. She let out a sob and clung onto the headstone.

"Remember when I asked you to get my crow? I was so nervous that you would say no. The next step would have been marriage. I would have loved to see you walking to me in a white dress.. Your beautiful brown eyes looking up at me.. Fuck I miss you so much Sarah Jane."

Riley hung her head down letting the cries escape her. The wind picked up again causing her to cry even harder. She knew that Sarah would never want her to hurt like this. She wouldn't want her to cry. She remembered a song that Sarah used to sing to her all the time.

" _So long to all my friends  
Everyone of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day  
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say_

 _If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright_

 _Be strong and hold my hand_  
 _Time- it comes for us, you'll understand_  
 _We'll say goodbye today_  
 _And I'm sorry how it ends this way_  
 _If you promise not to cry_  
 _Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

 _If I could be with you tonight_  
 _I would sing you to sleep_  
 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_  
 _I'll fail and lose this fight_  
 _Never fade in the dark_  
 _Just remember you will always burn as bright_

 _Sometimes we must grow stronger and  
You can be stronger when I'm gone  
When I'm here, no longer  
You must be stronger and.."_

Her voice cracked as she stifled a sob. This song hadn't meant much to her before but now it almost seemed like it had been written by Sarah for her. She tried to open her mouth to sing the last verse but it came out as a whisper instead.

" _If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I failed and lost this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright._

 _The light behind your eyes."_

Riley looked down and let the tears fall from her face. She steadied her breath feeling relief as she let herself feel the pain.

"I'm gonna pick myself up my beautiful woman. I'm going to pick myself up and find happiness. I'm going to keep fighting and always remember the love we shared. I hope you don't hate me for the decisions I have made since you left or the decisions I'm going to have to go through to make Brandon pay. I hope you always know that I love you. Always."

Riley stood up with her hand resting on the headstone. She turned and walked back towards the bike knowing that she had to keep that promise to Sarah. Regardless of what happened and what will happen she needed to be happy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm doing alright! It's really hot and I feel like dying but I'm pushing through.**

 **I had a chance to write some more. Had to figure out what I wanted to do.**

 **Thus story has maybe one more chapter left then I'll be making a new story to continue the life of Riley. I'll let you know when I put that up and should know the name and have the beginning posted right after I post the final stuff for here.**

 **I'll be updating as soon as possible!**


	27. Chapter 27

**IM BACK! Phew! What a long two weeks! I didn't have as much down time as expected (this is a new unit and I wasn't sure how it ran in comparison to my previous unit) but I was able to finish this story up. That's right. This is it. However, Riley's story is not over. I will be working on the sequel to this starting this evening and for the next three weeks since I won't be back in classes yet. I will update this story with the name of the new story so in case you aren't following me and just this story you can find it!  
For everyone who sent me well wishes while I was on my training.. THANK YOU. I loved seeing it all while I was gone. It was the first time I was away from my son and being thrown into 130 degree weather with the humidity I really thought I was going to die haha. It was a good two weeks overall and I learned a lot than I ever expected to. :)**

When Chibs watched Riley pull in he could see she had been crying. She walked directly inside disappearing behind the doors to the club house. He looked to Tig with a look of concern.

"We went to Sarahs grave."

"Ah. She alright?"

"I think it's just all hitting her ya know? She didn't really have a chance to really grieve over her. She sat on her grave and talked to her. She sang her some song too. I didn't realize she had such a voice on her. Even crying it was beautiful, man."

Chibs nodded and walked towards the doors. When he walked inside he saw Happy sitting on the couch. He pointed down the hallway letting him know where Riley had gone.

"She looked upset Prez."

"Yeah she went to Sarahs grave."

Happy nodded at him as Chibs walked towards Riley's room. He stopped at the door and placed a few quiet knocks to it. He heard Riley reply so he opened the door. He saw her sitting on the bed reading through a journal. He walked over and sat on the bed pulling her close to him while she flipped through the pages.

"I found this after Sarah died. She has been writing in it for years."

"Any information about Brandon in there?"

"I'm not sure. She wrote about a guy stopping her and talking to her about the club and me. Asked a lot of questions she didn't answer. She was a good old lady."

Chibs smiled and kissed the top of her head reading the pages with her as she flipped through them. Most of it was talking about the crow-eaters and Riley. Every once in a while there would be something about her healing from what her ex-husband did to her but really most of it was pretty lovey about Riley.

"She really loved ya Lass."

"Yeah. I know."

They sat in silence for a while as Sarah flipped through everything. She laughed and smiled at Sarahs words and he couldn't help but enjoy it. She had been so shut off for so long. So broken. It was wonderful to see her so open and actually smiling.

"I went by her grave today."

"Aye. Tig told me. Said ya were singing."

"He tells you everything huh?" she grumbled hiding her face and pretending to be occupied by a page.

"Said ya were pretty torn up. How is all of that going?"

"Ya know? I actually feel more at peace than I have since she died. It isn't over yet. Brandon is still out there. I don't care that he did all of that to me. I can't change it. I can't change that Sarah is dead either. I can change that he is alive though."

He listened knowing that Brandon needed to be taken care of. It was already decided by all of the club. They had eyes and ears everywhere for the man and they were hoping he would be found soon. Riley needed the closure and so did he. They all did.

"Does it bother you? Me talking about her?"

"Why would that bother me?"

"Because I love her. I always will. We haven't really talked about us. Whatever this is. It doesn't change that spot in my heart for her though."

"I know that. I know you'll always love her. A love like that doesn't just disappear."

He watched her close the journal and set it on the table next to her bed. She put her hands on her lap and sighed.

"What's going on in that pretty lil head of yours?"

"Happy was acting weird around me earlier."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I gave him a hug and kiss like normal for helping fix the bike. He like ripped away from me. Please tell me you don't know anything about that?"

Chibs thought to himself. He remembered Happy walking towards the door quickly while she was outside with Tig. He hadn't thought much of it though. He was always pretty unpredictable.

"I don't know Lass. All you can do is talk to him."

"Yeah because he is the king of talking. Maybe I'll get him drunk and talking about our glorious murder days and slip in some real talk when he least expects it." She scoffed.

Chibs laughed out loud and pulled her closer to him. He felt her relax against him and sigh. He really wasn't sure what Happys issue was but she really did need to talk to him. It wasn't his business as long as it didn't affect the club.

* * *

She felt really comfortable like this. She didn't feel pressured or like he expected anything out of her. She also knew he would be entirely different outside the door to her room. He had to be. She liked it that way. He was two different people but they both meant the world to her.

"It's killing me to think I may have hurt him."

"He's a tough guy, Lass. I doubt ya really hurt him. You two have been through a lot. He's closer to you than he has been to anyone except maybe his ma."

"Think he would actually talk to me?"

"If he's gonna talk to anyone, it's gonna be you."

She sighed knowing that he was right. She snuggled into him deeper not liking the idea of that conversation. She cared about Happy but it had never been more than fuck buddies in the romantic sense. They had talked so much about how he never wanted an old lady or a family to worry about. She didn't blame him. She wasn't sure she wanted any of that either. Some people just aren't cut out for a family.

"Can't I just hide in here? I'm comfortable."

She heard him sigh and chuckle lowly. His arm tightened around her for a moment then he released her.

"I'd love to Lass. We both have work to do. And you have a Happy to talk to."

She grumbled and got up to change into work clothes. It had been a long time since she had worked in the garage but it was time to get back to it. She was barely sore anymore which was amazing. It seemed like getting the clean bill of health cleared her head too. She still had nightmares but she was hoping they would go away too now that she had really let herself grieve for Sarah.

She looked over to see Chibs standing at the door watching her with his arms crossed.

"Alright alright. I'm going."

She changed quickly and followed Chibs out the door. She scanned the room and found Happy on the couch with a crow-eater on each side. Riley walked over and pulled one of them up so she could sit down. The crow-eater went to walk away but Riley grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto her lap so they were sharing the same spot. The crow-eaters face lit up and she snaked her arms around Riley fawning over her. Happy looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"I think we need to talk Hap."

"Does this talking have to do with these two?"

"Nah. They can stay or you can send them away for a bit. Up to you."

He looked at them and pointed towards the kitchen telling them to go. They walked away smiling but seemed a little put off.

"What's up?"

"What was up with you earlier? Please don't play a word game either. Just talk to me."

Happy sighed and nodded his head.

"I think I'm just overwhelmed girl. We have been through some shit. I don't want a family but I would give you one if you wanted it. That just speak volumes."

"It does Hap. Honestly I would give that to you too. I just don't think my heart would be behind it as much as both of us would want it be. Ya know? All that happy family with the parents madly in love."

"Yeah I get it. I thought a lot today. I think I'd rather have my partner in crime. Feelings complicate shit."

"Isn't that fucking right." She grumbled not meaning to look at Chibs. "Plus I'm pretty sure a date between the two of us would end with a pretty big body count."

Happy laughed and shook his head.

"How's it going with that?"

"I have no idea. Just kinda taking it a day at a time ya know?"

"You do what you need to do. We're good."

She smiled at Happy and pat his leg twice with her hand as she got up. He grabbed her wrist spinning her around.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever need anything let me know okay?"

"Yeah. I got you. I'll go get your girls for you."

Happy grinned at her and relaxed back into the couch. She was glad that went easier than she thought it was going to. She understood him better than anyone else and she was so afraid that she would lose him. Even though her and Chibs were getting closer she wasn't sure that he would ever truly understand that dark side of her.

She thought to herself how perfect everything was in her life. At least as perfect as it could be. She still missed Sarah with every ounce of her being but she was finding her spot again. All she needed was to find Brandon.

Before she could even think of her next move, she heard gun shots and dropped to the ground. She looked around when the sound stopped to see if anyone was hit and saw the two crow eaters that Happy had been with on the ground covered in blood. She whipped her head back towards happy but he was looking up at her with his black eyes.

They nodded at each other and bolted towards the door into the sun both wearing a grin only a killer would have. They both would protect this club with their lives. Too much bullshit had happened in the past few months.

It was time to get to work.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! So sorry this took so long! It's been tough adjusting to the finer things in life.. like AC and real food haha.**

 **I have posted my new story up since I have a good amount written! It's called The Soldiers Redemption.**

 **I have two other stories I have been working on also so keep your eyes out :)**


End file.
